Hollie and Mistletoe
by madame thome
Summary: The story from Hollie's viewpoint.
1. Chapter 1

Most of what we know of the Viking myths were collected and written down by Snorri Sturluson who lived a full and exciting life from 1179 to 1241. The sixty

-two years of his life were very full and exciting. At the age of three he found his fortune through an attempted act of violence. Thus he became the foster

son of Jon Loftsson who was one of the most powerful men in Iceland at the time and a member of the royal family of Norway. Snorri was a poet, historian,

and politician whose latter career cost him his life when his enemies assassinated him. They claimed to be working for the king of Norway.

First told as oral tales by bards and poets the Norse myths and legends were passed down to the new generations. Snorri collected many of them and they

were put into his book known as the "Prose Edda". Today the Prose Edda is one of the clearest and most appealing books of Norse mythology.

Officially Norway had only been a Christian country for about two hundred years when Snorri compiled his "Prose Edda". His willingness to preserve pagan

myths at such a time shows a remarkable faith and open mindedness. Norway still had a very large underground following of the Old Norse ways and religion

and this was probably still a real threat to the relativity new official religion of Christianity. In the prologue of his Prose Edda he makes a forceful statement

about the pagan nature of the myths as a warning to the Christian faithful. He did not believe that the Nordic pagans before the witness of Christianity were

doomed. He only saw them as sheep that had lost their way.

Perhaps his Christian faith influenced him to emphasize certain myths very strongly and barely hint at others. Balder and his twin brother Hod are hardly

mentioned until Balder begins to have nightmares about his death. His death, funeral, and afterlife are discussed in great detail and he and his brother Hod

come back to life after Ragnarok or the end of the Norse gods world. They then become the elder statesmen to the new world order. What went on before,

after, and in-between these events?

I believe he probably did not record a lot that he may have feared would keep the Pagan beliefs alive as well as such tales that did not whet his interest as a

man and a Christian of his time. Bards and scalds would tell epic tales at night after dinner just like we are entertained by our TV's. The women probably had

stories special to their hearts they shared among themselves when going about their duties. Such stories would have made much more bearable the long

winter nights and lonely times when their men had gone a Viking to bring back riches and plunder. As a busy man Snorri probably left out many stories these

women would have found very appealing, with the extremes of so many areas left bland and myths such as "The Death of Balder" told with such great detail

I can only imagine there were many more wonderful stories which were lost.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my attempt to tell a complete story of the Death of Balder filling in the lost areas with comparable detail to his actual death tale. I wish to extend

special gratitude to the Cult of Strawberry and its High Priestess Spleef for giving me the inspiration to write this story. This story is dedicated to those who

were so tragically murdered and injured on July 22, 2011 in Norway and the people who are working so hard to help with healing and recovery in the

aftermath.

NOTES ON THE FIRST PART:

The goals of the first part are to give a complete picture of two worlds and their leading families. This includes Loki of the Ironwoods, his wife Angrbodea,

their three children Ferris, Jordie, and Hollie, and their many grandchildren. Loki's oldest granddaughter Keithlder and his good friend GAR who is the

unknown frost giant in the building of the walls of Ashnier will help with the conflict.

Ashnier is the other world and here we will get to know many of the Ashnierian gods whom we so admire. Balder and Hod are growing up with Thor as their

much admired older brother. Braigg the god of music becomes a special friend and mentor to Hod greatly helping him to find his special place in the land of

Ashnier where no one else has a birth disability but himself. Odin finds a brother in Loki with similar interests and wants him as a permanent friend always

available. This and his people's fears of his family lead to the doing of dark deeds that will close the first part of this story.

Crafting a story without any "born" good or bad people is quite the challenge. All these characters are basically capable of both acts going to extremes only

when they encounter threat and conflict. So we will watch as they act to do the best with their lives and POV's.

Hollie the Moonchild

I was hopelessly lost. Exhausted I sat down by a huge pine tree that my papa would define as "eldrich". "If this tree was crosscut how many rings would I be

able to count on it?", I wondered as my tired mind paused to think about anything but the dire reality of my situation. My troubles were my own fault as I

had snuck out of bed to play with the other children in the moonlight. The village children children loved nothing better than to play "Finders Treasure" by the

light of the full moon every month. You probably best know this game as hide and seek.

I had just wanted a few hours of freedom to run and play with the other children of the Ironwoods who were even encouraged to run and play once their

chores were done. Why their parents were eager to send them out of the cottage saying "out, out ye wild whelps and run the mischief out of ye", or words to

a similar meaning. Even at seven years old I was well aware that parents enjoyed breaks from us kids as well as we did from them. Grownups delighted in

their own games such as chess and just sitting and talking.

My nickname was Moonchild and I was only allowed off my castle grounds on the day of the full moon which was about once a month in terms of hour time.

While out I was carefully escorted and attended to by my family. Every full moon day a special outing was planned and my family made good use of thew

recreation and enjoyment that it provided. Often the activity included a trip to the village which was not far from the castle. During thew months of winter

weather fairs and performers were encouraged to camp upon the surrounding fallow fields and provide for our amusement.

All of this was by necessity as was my well-developed skill of keeping secrets. Even my limited exposure to other people made me very aware that I had a

wonderful, loving close knit family who would do anything for each other. Being many years older than I was my brothers were more like uncles then siblings

and I had a nieces and nephews older then I was. I generally got on pretty good with the older ones and enjoyed caring for the younger.

But because of out "Special Situation" as we called it my contact with friends my own age was very limited. For several months my village friends had been

begging me to join them in these monthly games of hide and seek. I had asked my parents who had said no for obvious reasons relating to the safety of our

"Special Situation". But the temptation being too great I had been sneaking out the last several months and having a wonderful time. Each time when the

game was over I had crept home successfully with them none the wiser.

Knowing I would never get home without help was the most terrifying situation that I had ever faced. Each time I played the game I got better and on the

few occasions I ended up being "the finder" or "it" I was pretty good at finding the treasure. Sometimes I even played so I could be the finder on purpose

because unlike the other kids I really found it intriguing to look for my friends as well as hide from them. But tonight I had found nothing but serious trouble.

As I was looking for the second person after finding one who would be the next it, I spotted a pair of eyes staring up at the moon from the corner of my eyes

using my powers and skills I snuck up on them so they had no idea that I was there until I placed my hands on either side of the face which was home to the

two glowing eyes. But it was not the face of a friend my hands were upon but a great toad the size of a meal trencher such as comes out at night. Jordie my

older brother came home with the shape of a big one once in his throat. But only once as he said they did not taste all that good so he would never bother his pallet with the like again unless facing starvation.

Now I was not afraid of such a beastie but the startlement was so great that I dropped the toad and fell backward in the wet grass. Unfortunately I was near

the hillside and after falling proceeded to slide head over heels after my fall in to a mucky and misty marsh some distance below the hill. After several

unsuccessful attempts to climb back up the slippery hills I went looking for another way out. Soon I found that I was going around in circles and was

hopelessly lost., I was also covered with slimy muck and beginning to get rather cold.

When I got tired I sat down by the large tree and pondered my situation. This of course made me even more miserable and I ended up huddled in a ball

crying. But a resulting stuffy nose put a temporary stop to that activity and as I was blowing my nose I noticed the flame a few feet away from the trees in

the meadow.

"Fox Fire", I thought to myself. Papa Loki had taught me all about these marsh flames saying that they would glow at night where the treasure of the great

world before Odin's flood lies buried. But those drawn to such lights in search of the treasure would find themselves sucked into the swamp and their souls in

cold misty frozen Nifilhiem and their bodies feeding the great dragon Nighoggr that dwelt in those depths. Papa laughed when he said, "They look for the

treasure and the treasure finds them.", Since I did not need such a problem added to my other woes I stayed right where I was and only stared at the flame.

It was certainly better then crying hopeless tears after all.

Then much to my surprise I began to hear conversation coming in the direction of the Fox Fire. The conversation began as follows:

"Well sisters does this look like a proper clearing in which to enjoy our midnight repast?"

"Indeed let us gather around and enjoy it. Why did we wait so long since the last time we did this? Sisters we must do more things like this for ourselves. No

one else will do like for us."

"Ah Skuld I am in full agreement with you. But if we do not rekindle our fire soon it will grow small and cold."

"Voices?", I said to myself. "Papa never said that the fire would actually speak to the treasure seeker. But maybe my resistance to greed prompted Nighoggr

to need further bait the trap.

From where I was sitting I saw the shadow of a figure gathering pine cones. Putting a hand out it touched my skirt as it searched for nearby pine cones. So

scared was I that I lost my ability to be quiet and screamed out "Leave me alone I seek not your treasure!"

"But I have no treasure other then food and a warm fire.", replied the voice calmly.

"Just because I have only experienced seven seasons of life does not mean that I am a fool!", I replied sternly.

"My sisters and I only wish to partake of our refreshment and warmth as we watch the sunrise. Maybe you are a great hungry bear pretending to be a little

girl in order to make a delicious meal out of us."

"That's silly.", I replied. "I am seven years old and am not a bear."

"Well how do I know that you are not a hungry bear when all I can see of you is two eyes glowing in the moonlight?", inquired the voice.

"That is all I can see of you also. Maybe you are a servant of Nighorr looking for delicate morsels to whet his pallet. A child such as I may not be such a prize

as I may seem-"

"Verandi what is taking all the time in the world when the forest floor is carpeted with twigs and cones?", asked another voice.

"See the glowing eyes there sister?", she gestured over to where the child was huddled by the tree.

Her sister replied, "Indeed a hungry bear watches us desiring a delicious dinner. Such an unrepentant and disrespectful beastie he must be. Even the squirrel,

eagle, and dragon who live near the World Tree have better manners for all their infamous impudence."

"I AM NOT A BEAR!", I said with such emphasis as a young child can become empowered with when irate.

"But you are hungry even if you are not a bear?", inquired the voice I now recognized as belonging to the sister they called Skuld.

Even through my distress I now realized that these women were teasing me. So I responded by saying, "You three think you are as funny as my father Loki,

but he is a far better tease then you are."

"Ah ha!", all three cried in happy unison. This is Hollie Loki's latest whelp. "A faithful family member and one who rejoices in the fullness of the moon."

"Just because you know my name and my linage does not mean you have my trust or that I believe any other then you think to drag me to Nifilhiem as soon

as the new day dawns. For you know by then that I would make a most tasty morsel for the great dragon as he loves corpses. If his pallet also craves the

flesh of the living then I would also be able to provide that. Being also a child with young tender flesh you seek to greatly please your master and gain for

yourself do you not?", all this I stated with a tremor in my voice because if all was true there was naught that I could do for myself. But at least they would

well know that I was no ordinary fool.

"Come sisters the fire is glowing nicely now let us enjoy our repast and leave the child to her own devices. That child would not be worth even a mouthful to

the great dragon and why would we trouble ourselves over on so small?", inquired the sister who was tending the flame.

"Me thinks to shift into a bear and gobble you all up. Then I could bound home on all fours with a full tummy before the sun is up. Your two sisters were

initially frozen in their tracks and I did not even growl at them.", replied Hollie giving back as good as she got.

"Sisters let us call a truce with these glowing eyes. What say we feed it and then whatever the creature is it will be on its way and leave us unharmed?",

asked Urd.

This last comment and question so rattled me that I now forgot all fear and upset and replied, "I am a she as you are and not an animal. I want to go home

to my own bed so Keitlder will have no tale to tell when my mother comes to our chamber to wake us up in the morning."

"Well then child come and sit by the fire and get warm. We have plenty of food and know of a warm hot spring where you can get clean and warm. If we

were in service of Niohoggr we could just toss you down into his maw could we not? Would that not make the best wisdom and easiest doing?

After pondering their suggestion for several moments I agreed. When I came out to the clearing where they could see me they pointed to a mist of greater

concentration rising in the moonlight. "Yonder child is a hot spring where you can get warm and clean of the marsh's slime. You know magic enough to dry

your own clothes do you not?"

"Of course my mother is very adept at magic.", I replied wincing as soon as the words came from my mouth. What power did these women poses s that I

was talking so of this and other family secrets? Or was I being tested for the first time and failing miserably because of my fear?

When I got within sight of the three ladies I discovered that they were very beautiful and richly dressed women. Upon closer inspection I saw that their

clothes were amoung the most magnifican t I had ever laid eyes on through I possessed nice garments myself. But I had little time to ponder this as Urd took

me by the hand and led me to the small spring nearby.

She placed her hand in the water first and then touched it to my wrist. "See it is just warm enough without being too hot. Go step inside and wash yourself

and your clothes and then come and join us by the fire."

I must have been a little too hesitant because she fussed at me a bit. "Well go on it won't hurt you. If you want to get all that muck off yourself you have to

get yourself totally immersed not just your toes.!"

So I made full use of the hot spring and once in had no desire to get out. Soon Urd was fussing at me to hurry as she was cold and hungry. She held my

clothes while I cast a spell to dry them and helped me to comb and braid my hair once I was again dressed.

When we got back to the fire it was very warm and yellow and looked nothing like the phantom fox fire that I had first seen. Urd introduced her sisters

Verandi and Skuld and invited me to sit down on some pillows they had arranged around the fire.

Verandi placed a mug of steaming herb tea into my hands and it smelled delicious. Then Skuld handed me a plate with some fruit, cheese, and bread on it.

All the food was delicious but the bread was especially tasty. They explained that it was made with a long skinny yellow fruit called a banana.

"Nice big yellow fruit that looks like a cucumber.", said Verandi smiling. Even at that age I knew she was saying something that had a double meaning.

Keitlender had often times cued me about certain statements when I did not get the laughter and sheepish looks. She said it was no use to try and explain it

to me as it was magic that one did not understand until you were grown up.

After we all had some warm drinks and delicious food in our bellies the ladies began a conversation with me. "So my dear you were waylaid by a great

Horned Toad out on his nightly rounds. That must have given you quite a fright. Do all little beasties hav such an effect on you?", asked Urd.

Accusing me of such cowardly behavior put me on the defensive so my reply was barely polite despite all their generosity. "I love all animals large and small

and am able to tolerate most sights and smells. (Here I just had to brag a little.) What kind of fool do you take me for? I was simply expecting to find a friend

hiding behind the elm tree and not the toad. Hence he startled me and I slid down the hill."

"So do you have many pets at home?", asked Skuld.\\

"There are many animals where I live and my favorite chores are to take care of them.", I proudly answered.

"Goats are your favorite are they not?", asked Verandi.

"I love our goats and my mom lets me have complete charge of them now that I am seven. Last month five baby goats were born and they are so cute. I am

in the process of making my first goat cheese and I can hardly wait till it is done."

"How do you keep your baby goats safe from the big wolf and snake that your folks keep as pets?", asked Verandi.

"They are very well trained and they behave themselves.", I replied hoping I showed only the normal reactions. Would papa think I had passed the test if he

witnessed my answer I fervently wondered.

"But a wolf and snake who bring their little sister a baby kitten for her birthday probably have a very different nature from their peers in the wild.", commented Urd.

With the first mention of the snake and wolf subject I was immediately on guard with my reactions. To reply to this statement I chose to talk about my kitten

a subject on which I was able to expound upon to no end.

But then after some conversation I made an error. "Snowflake is my kitten and she is four months old. She had just been weaned from her mother's milk

when my brothers got her for my birthday. They said they looked all over for a special pet for me and when they found this kitten with one blue eye and one

green eye who mewed so sweetly they knew she was the one for me."

"Are her eyes the exact same shade as yours and do they appear as the same color on the same side of her face as yours do?", asked Skuld.

"Yes that was the final reason my brothers told me that she was the perfect companion for me. She loves my brothers too. You should see my oldest brother

play with her he is so gentle. Snowflake has never feared them and foes right up to either when she desires attention."

"Does she enjoy playing with your cousins?", asked Urd.

"My two older cousins but not so much with the younger ones. No kitty likes getting her tail pulled."

"Quite the little zookeeper are you not?", remarked Verandi.. "Sounds like your animals are very happy in your domain. What a fun way to get your training

in maintaining an establishment."

"Is an establishment like a castle?", I asked not being quite sure of the words meaning.

"See sisters I told you that she is a very smart and insightful child. Yes Hollie castles and establishments can be very similar in nature."

Suddenly and with great force it dawned on me the amount of confidential information I had given away about my family in conversing with these ladies.

"Child you have done well in the defense of your family. We know better then you who the wolf and the snake are and their many delightful descendants

whom you address as cousins when in reality you are their aunt. You need not fear that we mean you or them any harm."

Needing the comfort of the familiar or the exotic I asked for another piece of banana. bread and did not comment on their statement.

My wish was quickly granted and to avoid the sensitive subject I inquired about baa-nannas and where they came from. The sisters explained to me that they

grew in a land far away where it was warm and sunny the whole year around. Like where my papa came from.

The rest of our time together was spent in pleasant, comfortable conversation. As time passed I began to nod off and no matter how hard I tried it became

increasingly difficult to stay awake. But I did come fully awake when I heard the comment, "I think it's about time to make sure someone is safely tucked into

their own bed."

I had all but forgotten about the trouble I had got myself into. But it all came rushing back when I was asked what I would be willing to give in exchange if they were to see me to my bedchamber with my parents and niece Keitlder being none the wiser.

To tired to make any rational judgment I told them whatever they desired.

"Here is the price", replied Urd. "On the night of every full moon you must agree to visit us here in the woods. But we will always see you safely here and back from this time forward."

Eager to see them again as well as get to bed I agreed with great enthusiasm. But then a thought occurred to me and I asked what my friends would think of

my sudden disappearance from our monthly games of Finder's Treasure.

"We will ake sure that they remember nothing but that you had great fun. In fact we will place you with your friends every month to play and then we wil

l come and visit with you. After all of this we will make sure you are home safe and tucked in as your parents left you.

How could I refuse such a wonderful offer?


	3. Chapter 3

Balder's Little Shadow

They called me "Balder's Little Shadow" but even at five years old I knew that it was meant with affection. Another thing that I was well aware of was that I

was the only one in Ashgard who was missing something essential from the initial onset of my creation. But since I was blind from birth thankfully I had no

concept of exactly what I was missing.

One of my earliest memories of being different was overhearing my father Odin telling my mother, "Frigg don't fuss over him so much. Give him a chance to

figure it out for himself after all he is quite a clever little whelp." Papa really did find my ways of adapting quite creative and enteraining. Balder was my twin

brother who grew into the beloved prince of Ashnier and being blind I was lovingly nicknamed the little shadow that trailed close behind him. Envy of balder

was never an issue because I received just as much or even prehaps a bit more loving attention then he did. People were always fussing over or trying to

protect me as I trailed after my brother doing the things he did in my own special ways which I developed with my "blind ambition" so to speak.

People were tentative at first to be sure they were not favoring Balder, but soon found me intriguing in my own right because of my determination and

independence to be like my brother. Odin trained them well so they would only interfere if I really was having trouble figuring something out. Then they were

to help only in such a manner that enabled me to help myself. Prehaps on of the best examples to illustrate this is how Thor my elder brother taught me to

fish. Thor did not have the quick wit to enterain an audience at a banquet as my father or Loki did but he was just as intelligent as he was strong. He was

probably one of the greatest husbands, fathesr, and mentors that ever graced the Ashier. How I would ask you could he be so successful at this if he did not

possess at least a fair amount of knowledge and an even greater wisdom in how to use it?

"Feel the rich loam in your fingers Hod.", he said as I happily enjoyed playing in the dirt. "The worms make it nice and loose like this and nourish it with their

poo." When he said this I screwed up my face and made a remark about how that was like dirty nappies. "I have been a big boy now for a long time and

never get those anymore!", I said with great emphasis.

"No Hod worm poo is different then dirty nappy poo. It's good for the soil and for us to touch.", said Thor with merriment in his voice. "To find the nice big

plump juicy worms that the trout most enjoy you must get up at the crack of dawn. That means as soon as you hear the first servants have arisen you must

be up and about in the garden with bare feet and your worm pail. As you walk you will feel the fat juicy worms with your bare feet. They have been up all

night frolicking in and out of their earthen tunnels under the starry sky. When you come out to gather them they are sleepy and on the way back to their

halls. Having feasted well, they are very sluggish and slow thus easy to catch."

After learning how to gather worms Thor taught me how to use the fishing pole. Instead of casting he taught me to bait the hook and where the good fishing

holes were. Even though I did learn to cast fairly well I have always preferred the way Thor first taught me. Thor had me learn the feel of the pole throughly

with my hands and patiently taugnt me about all the strings and things that were attached to it. Some parts such as immediately knowing the string would go

in the water with a big juicy worm on the hook to attract the fish. But retrieving the fish once you caught it had me puzzled at first.

"Hod how do you get your wagon full of embrodery silks to your mother and her women when you are helping them in the solar?", he asked me. I answered

by pulling the wagon handle. "Well on a fishing pole you pull on the string and wind it around the spindle just like mother does when she spins the clouds.

Then the fish comes right to you."

"Now Hod what would happen if you poked the tip of the hook very hard with the pad of your finger?", asked Thor. I answered that I would get an owie and

probably cry like a baby. "So how can you find the sharp part of the hook without ending up hurt and embarrassed?", Thor asked. Here was something else

that I didn't quite comprehend so I told him that I did not know.

"You feel down the string to find the hook which you already know how to do. When you find the top of the hook you feel very LIGHTLY and GENTLY with

your fingers so when you find the sharp tip you will not hurt your fingers." He took my hand and guided me in this action so that I knew just how much

pressure to use in my exploring touch to find the hook. "Remember not to be over confident when you catch your first fish and feel too hard for the hook

when you bait it to catch your second fish. Keep your mind on each step of your task."

"As you gently touch it slide a nice fat juicy worm on. Good job Hod right in the middle just like I did mine. His wiggling in the water will entice a hungry fish

right onto your line."

Thor and the other men made a big production of my first catch. Actually I did quite well catching seven rather large trout. Thor had to help me reel them in

as being only three years of age I was still quite little. Thor put me on his broad shoulders with my net full of my catch and marched with his friends straight

up to fathers High Council Chambers.

Odin our father was not happy to see Thor and his friends interrupt an important council meeting. "Thor what have I told you about interrupting-" he began

sternly and then he must have looked up and saw me on my brother's shoulders. "Hoo there Hoddy boy what are you up too?", he asked in a much merrier

tone of voice. I proudly held up my catch so he could see it., "My but you have some big fish in that net.", he remarked.

Thor then took me off his shoulders so I could present the fish to my father. I became a bit shy at this point so Thor gently thumped me on the back as a

cue. "I caught these fish for your supper papa.", I said rembering my lines.

"My boy I shall surely enjoy these fish tonight for my supper. Hermoor – go get Sooty Face immediately!" While we waited for the arrival of the head cook

papa took me into his lap and everyone complimented me on my skills as a fisherman. Soon Sooty Face arrived in his usual grumpy mood having been

interrupted in his culinary labors.

"Sooty", Odin said in a commanding voice. "See that these are prepared in my favorite sauce for the High Table tonight. They will be a delicious alternative to

the usual wild boar. Give that poor piggy a night off for his faithful service tonight."

With my keen ears I heard Sooty reply very respectfully to my father and as soon as he was out of papa's earshot express his reaction to the special request

with his usual grumbles and oaths. My ears were skilled at hearing many things that others usually did not notice. Now it is a secret fact that Sooty is not as

grumpy as he pretends to be. I was actually one of his favorite pages. The kitchen gardens were one of my regular play areas and I had learned to pick all

manner of herbs, vegetables, and fruits that grew there. I was also skilled at setting ale traps to catch the slugs and snails that were so delicious when

sauteed in butter and garlic. Every morning I would present myself to Sooty and he would give me a gathering assignment out in the gardens.

Father enjoyed those fish for dinner and Braigg the Bard even composed a song about my skill as a fisherman. By the time I was four I could fish by myself

at the stream that ran close by the kitchen gardens. But it was always more fun to do it with Balder, Thor and many of my other friends,

On the eve before my sixth birthday I had a dream unlike any other I had ever before experienced, By the smells I sensed I was in a women's chamber. It

smelled a bit like my mother's apartments but yet the scent was different. As I became more aware of my surroundings I heard a harp being beautifully

played and whoever was in the room must have noticed this. As I had first drifted off to sleep I recalled the sounds of a harp being played faintly in the

background and now the sounds were very pure and fully clear. "Ah the dear young princling is finally awake.", I heard one lady say. "Sister he was so

enjoying your music that he did not want us to know he was awake and listening for fear that you would cease your music upon the harp."

"Skuld are not his little ears so attuned to Verandi's playing delicately shaped like the snail shells in which live the creatures he collects for Sooty Face."

"Urd I agree with you and his ears truly work as well as they look., He is very keen to all the sounds he hears with them and is probably listening to us right

now while pretending to be asleep."

"He is most surely awake.", said a third voice as the tune on the harp came to an end. "Look how his little nose is twitching just like that of a mousekin. All

the new smells here are enticing him."

"Verandi if he were to wake up we could treat him to some herbal tea and banana bread."

"Before you know it he will be the possesor

of a very fine banana.", said a voice that I now recognized as that of Verandi. "Then he will be the desire of all t

ladies and the envy of all his friends."

"Why yes Urd I think if he uses it wisely and well he may find his brother Balder a bit jealous of his popularity."

"Oh yes I could see Balder being quite envious of such.", Verandi added with a chuckle.

"Sisters, sisters not so fast. He is only a lad of six seasons on the morrow. Let him enjoy his life as it comes.", said Skuld.

Now I do not deny that all the conversation around the subject of the mysterious banana tempted me to declare my wakefulness but it was the exotic smells that finally made me sit up in order to have several good and deep sneezes.

"Well bless you dear one!", the three ladies said in unison.

"Who are you I asked?",

"You have no idea young princeling?", they replied to the tune of merry laughter.

"No mam.", I said.

"Well dearling here is a clue. We visit your father on a daily basis.", said another.

"Oh", I said pausing to think. "Are you the Three Norns?"

"The very ones", the ladies almost sang in unison.

"Why would you wish to talk to me?", I asked incredulous. "Don't you only talk to very important people like my father.

"All people are important", said the voice I now recognized as belonging to Skuld who was in charge of the aspect of Being. "King or peasant none can function without the other."

"A mug of tea and some banana bread Prince Hod?", inquired Verandi who represents the aspect of Necessity.

Reaching for the mug and plate I thanked Verandi as graciously as I knew how. My mother Frigg was very particular about manners.

"Back to your original question", said Urd who represents Fate. "We wish to bestow upon you a gift for your sixth birthday."

It came from my lips before I could even think born of all the stories I had been told regarding these three. "Papa says your gifts come with a lot of consequences."

"Sisters what a wise princeling we have here.", said Verandi. "Hod all of life has its consequences where we bestow our gifts upon it or not."

"What kind of gift do you wish to give me?", I asked comforted in the fact that my first statement had not offended them.

"We will give you two questions to choose from. The one you choose is that which we will answer.", said Verandi.

As I sipped their delicious tea and ate their bread flavored by a fruit whose name I could not exactly remember but sure tasted good I realized that I

expected to ask what the questions were. So remembering mother's strictness about not talking with your mouth full I took a difficult pause in eating the

delicious snack to inquire.

"Here are the questions", replied Urd. 'WHY WAS I BLIND FROM BIRTH? And HOW CAN I LIVE MY LIFE TO THE FULLEST AS A BLIND PERSON?'

I realized that both these questions had began to take increasing thinking time as I was getting older and before I even had a chance to stress over the

choice a still, small voice reminded me how papa had taught me to think out difficult things. He told me and asked me to keep it a secret between us that he

often wet to mother for advice when he needed advice.

"Can I have some time to think on my choice?', I asked.

"You may have the whole day of your birthday and you may ask the advice of three people concerning this.", replied Skuld.

The three people I would ask were no problem they included my parents and my brother Balder. In my dream I woke up and celebrated my sixth Birthday

and received the following advice from the three people I choose to ask. All of this was part of the same dream.

"Son I would find the WHY question a very interesting one.", said my father Odin. "But the HOW would enable you to know more about living a full and happy

life. In your place I would choose the HOW."

"Use your heart and mind in equal amounts as a guide to your choice.", replied my mother Frigg. "By choosing the HOW all or a good part of the WHY could

well be answered. Just remember that it may take a lifetime to fully understand the WHY."

My brother Balder laughed and said both questions were quite amusing. He fancied the HOW because if it brought a full and happy life who cared about the

WHY.

When my sixth birthday had completed its time and I was tucked in bed for the night I again found myself in the presence of the Three Norns.

"Well fair princeling which of our two questions meets with your favor?", inquired Urd.

"The WHY is tempting but the HOW offers the best guarantee.", Isaid. "So therefore my choice is the HOW."

"Very well young prince when you rise on the morrow you will receive your gift.", said the three ladies in unison.

I then asked if they would answer one question for me which the assented to. "Why did my father and brother give advice in so few words and my mother

was a lot more thoughtful?"

"Men tend to be full of quick energy and vigor and immediately act upon it.", said Urd.

"But then they can tire quickly and fall fast asleep as in the ale hall. But women conserve their strength and endure longer. After the banquet they cover the

men and extinguish the torches before retiring themselves. They drink of the same ale but slowly so consume less and stay alert.", said Skuld.

"Since women have more time to think as they go about their duties they can add more wisdom to the solution of problems as your mother did. As a blind

man you will not be expected to act with the usual energy and vigor expected of most men. By using your thoughtfulness as the situation calls you can claim

one of your first tools for a full life.", replied Verandi.

"Now dear little prince you must digest all of this in the hall of rest and with sweet dreams. Again I heard the harp being played and the ladies began to sing

a beautiful song, Before I knew it I was sound aslee


	4. Chapter 4

4) THE MORNING AFTER

I felt a tiny wet nose poking at my face. This was soon followed by loud purring as little paws blazed trails across my eyes, mouth, cheeks, neck and any

other parts of me not covered by the blankets. Rolling over and trying to avoid the attention just increased the activity. A series of loud, off key demanding

meows were uttered until I finally surrendered and gave the source of the mewing the desire that was requested.

"Snowflake come on get off my face I can't see a thing. OK, OK I'll get up and feed you, Rousing myself into a sitting position, I made a cradle of my lap for

Snowflake to cuddle up in. Instead of nesting right away she smoothed, head butted, and purred excitedly. Apparently she was estatic with herself with

accomplishing the task of waking me up. When I stoked her she arched her back and rewarded me with a butt in my face.

"Hey I don't want THAT end.", I said as I picked her up turning her around to face me. As I stroked her I asked , "Why is it that every time you are in a

happy mood I end up with your bum in my face?" Snowflake just replied by increasing her rubbing and purring louder.

"Hollie are you ever going to get out of that bed daughter?", my mom asked me as she came through the door with my two brothers. Ferris eagerly jumped

on the bed and began to lick my face much to /Snowflake's distress. Seeing that she was put out he tried to make up to her by sharing with her a big

slobbery wolf kiss admist his happy panting. Jordie slithered off his back and began to pester me by tunneling under the covers as he joined Ferris in wishing

me a good morning. Then I heard papa's happy whistle in the doorway.

"How is it that my tiny sprite is not the first up and flitting about the halls as usual? My little bit of Mischief must be under the clouds today on this fine sunny

morning." Papa liked to call me by this nickname because my demeanor was the exact opposite of his or so it would seem. People often described me as a

big eyed very serious child but were often surprised at my humerous remarks and reactions to funny situations. Papa said my serious looks made it way more

funny.

Though both my brothers had wives and many children of their own this family greeting of each other was the regular custom of the day after the full moon.

Usually I was the first one up waking all the others beginning with mother and father. Even though running was not exactly what I was capable of doing at

this time in my life I made good speed through the castle calling joyously for all those who slumbered to retire from the realms of sleep.

Once everyone had greeted the others it was time to go about the usual duties that always needed attending too. My first duty of the day was to go down to

the creek for a good wash. Though the water was ice cold my lower limbs could not feel it and it cleaned and perserved them. Bathing like this was something

I had to do several times a day along with annointing myself with various herbs of embalming.

Mom and dad believed their experiences with magic made us the way we were. But this magic also made our lives easier in some ways. Ferris used only a

little magic to make his front paws work like the hands of men but Jordi and I used a good bit of enchantment. Jordie had been able to acquire human hands

as well as working wings and I was greatly assisted with magic for perservation and mobility.

In the last two years I had mastered spells of warmth and drying. After casting my spell of warmth and comfort I walked into the creek and removed and

washed my tunic, shift and loincloth.I wove and made large pads to line my loincloths from soft marsh grass. From the basket I brought to the creek I

carefully laid a clean set of cloths and pads out so when I was through washing my old clothes and swimming I could change into them after using my spell of

drying. Last of all I would dry and fold my newly washed clothes and pack them in the basket. Then it was time to head back to the castle and make

breakfast and do the day's chores.

Very little magic was used in preparing meals, and caring for the household and farm. Both mother and father said these were tasks best done in the natural

way. Magic required a payment of time and energy like anything else and was to be used wisely and sparingly.

Even if the above were not true I would not want to do cooking in any other way. Dirty dishes yes that would be a good idea but food preparation is a joyful

task as is attending to the animals. Breakfast was always a happy and noisy affair at our house. Snowflake and the other cats who loved to relax in the

kitchen and dining hall made themselves scarce during mealtimes. The reason was they did not want to be held and played with as babies by the younger

children. These young whelps would play with the unused pots and utinsels while Auba and Strong House got the first meal of the day going. My sisters were

truly gifted in managing the large brood that populated our home.

The mainstay of all our first meals of the day was a great pot of porridge. Auba was usually the first to rise and prepare this and once it was set to simmering

all she had to do was watch the pot. From then until all were up and ready to eat was her special time to herself to do with as she wished as she supervised

this pot. Strong House would come in about an hour by time as it is known now later and begin the other preparations. Sometimes dried fruit would be added

to the porriage which was usually made of oats but wheat or other wild grass seeds were used on occasion for variety. Cheese, eggs, and day old bread were

always present at the morning table along with whatever fresh fruit was in season. There was always butter, honey, and perserved fruit to annoint the bread.

Sasauge, cured boar, and griddlecakes would be served upon occasion as a special treat.

Despite their forms Ferris and Jordie were able to enjoy all the food at the table in which we partook. Ferris and Jordie's main task was to hunt and provide all

the wild meat for the family and our retainers. Often they teamed up to hunt but sometimes one would watch while the other honed his skills alone. After a

kill was made Jordie would guard it while Ferris went to the castle to fetch help in getting the carcass home. Jordie had fangs but no molars so food would be

ground up for him to taste and savor at table. He enjoyed his food and drink as the gods did as well as hunting down a rabbit or such once or twice in a moon

cycle and swollowing it whole as snakes and lizards do in their natural state to feed themselves. Ferris could eat anything he desired with great ease and

savored every bite as he enjoyed the companionship of his family at the table.

My brothers were able to communicate well in three forms: as and with the animals they usually were in physical form, very well with the language of men

and they also had beautiful singing voices, and by mental telephay. Often they would happily sing the songs of our childhood plus some that they themselves

composed as they played and frollicked with their children. Teaching, enteraining and caring for their large broods was their other main job as the women

went about the regular household tasks.

After breakfast Jordie and Ferris would round up their brood for a play session and I would help Auba and Strong House to clear the table, put the leftover

food away, and wash up the dishes. Mother would be planning what would go on during the day for this time and if there were any special tasks needing to

be done such as gathering a certain herb because it was flowering in the meadow nearby that task would be assigned to someone to perform. Chores were

mostly enjoyable for me because of the way my parents introduced the duties to me. Both my parents would make the work seem as a new learning

experience which would whet my endless appetite for learning new things. Because I knew why and for what reason I did the chores I did not usually become

unhappy due to the repetition that often occurs when working. Papa had taught me how each new experience is different even if it seems the same in major

ways. Each vegetable I chopped looked different when you really learned to appreciate the shape, color, and texture and tending to the animals was never

boring.

This was the best part of the day as far as I was concerned and I could have lived in the enclosure with our horses, sheep, and goats if I were allowed to. On

my last birthday I had been given seven nanny goats which were officially under my care. On the full moon day someone else would milk and tend to them

but the rest of the time I had sole care of them except for what assistance I could get from a couple of the older cousins that I was training in the art of

milking. Since a year had passed there was now a large group of cute baby goats and this had really motivated my cousins into assisting.

After the goats had been attended to I was allowed to help with the horses. Here I had "free reign" except for riding them unsupervised because of my

unique condition. Actually I was a natural horse rider but often felt frustrated because the time the adults had to ride with me was limited. If I was alone and

fell off any far way from home on the trails it would be very difficult for me to get home. So for my safety this involved one of the few strict limits my parents

imposed on me.

Even my time spent tending the horses was too short lived. Before I knew it one of my cousins would be sent to fetch me to come and help with the

preparations of the evening meal. Sometimes I would also be learning spinning, weaving, and the magical arts from my mother during this time. This was the

time I spent with my mother and older sisters learning the womanly arts. Of these I enjoyed cooking the best but magic was a very favorite subject too. But

sometimes it was easier to learn this from papa because he could make it seem so fun and playful. Mama had me memorizing herbs and their properities and

constantly growing and gathering them. But as I got older I began to take more interest in spending time with her and learning the ways of women. Mama

always knew when I had been hard at it enough and would reward me with a lesson which was fun and interesting in a way that papa had no aptitude for.

On this particular day I was learning the properties of some herbs that grew near where I had met the three ladies on the previous night. Soon I told my

mother about my dream leaving out the part about sneaking out of bed to play hide and seek of course. Her praise took me a bit by surprise. "Well daughter

I see that you are learning what I have been striving so hard to teach you. You correctly have the names and duties of each of the three Norns correct.

"Do you truly think that I actually spoke with them?", I asked filled with wonderment.

"Though it is well known that they meet with the tyrants of Ashgard daily at Urd's well under the roots of Yagdrasill the great Ash Tree I believe that they

give an equal ear to all the creatures of the Nine Worlds. What is really true is very much like the onions we are preparing for tonight's supper. They have

many varied layers. When you were very young you learned your colors blue for the sky, yellow for the sun, green for the forest and such. As you grew older

you learned that all colors have many different shades and tones to each basic hue. They also may union with one or more basic hues which create whole

new hues. Yous must look at your dream in the same manner. Some dreams are outside messages while others our the way we put our past activities in

order for our life's progress which is the basic reason rest and sleep are so important.

"Mother do you think I shall have other dreams such as this one?"

"Hollie child only time will tell. If you do have the honor of meeting these ladies again treat them with great respect and make as good use of your time with

them as possible. Take full use of their desire to spend their time with you. Often they give us advice in riddles and answers that make us use our skills to the

utmost to decipher. Do not despair of this challenge as working through it will only make you and your life come to a higher quality. ", was my mothers reply.


	5. Chapter 5

ODE TO A FLUTE

One of the special privileges allowed to my brother and I on the two days surrounding our birthday's was to stay up as late as we desired on the eve before

and sleep in as long as we desired upon our special day. By the time I had awakened Balder must have been up and about for a while. When I called his

name he did not answer and I knew he was not playing any trick on me when I felt his nightshirt neatly folded upon his made bed.

But before I fully awoke I spent some time pondering the dream I had just finished having. What odd questions and choices had been presented to me. Now I

had experienced a few vivid dreams before this in my then young life. One particular scary dream was being chased by a mountain lion and ending up falling

over a cliff. I woke up with that feeling of falling that sometimes occurs during the dream time. Then their were a couple good dreams like being able to see

and having a whole room full of my most favorite foods. Balder and I had discussed these dreams and both had similar ones. We had even upon occasion had

the same dream in the same night. When we told our mother about this she said that sometimes twins were gifted with this ability.

But my deepest instincts spoke to me that what I had just dreamed was different from any other I had ever experienced. The prodding effect that it had was

so strong and waking up did nothing to diminish this. Then it dawned on me that something was actually prodding me and it was under my pillow.

Curiosity soon had me fully up and alert to reach under my pillow and discover the object of my interest. The item was about the length of my arm and very

much like a staff in width and feel. Was it an arrow or a spear? No because there was no pointed flint at either end and it was too short for a spear and too

long for an arrow. Neither could it be a walking staff because it was far too short and there was no knob on the end of it.

Relatives and friends often gifted me with staffs when I was blind and very often they were lovely works of art. Even now it is not uncommon that I receive a

beautiful walking stick and since people expect me to always have one in hand I have never ceased the custom of carrying them. I would not even began to

hazard a guess to how many staff's I have possessed in my lifetime or existence which is actually a better word to describe my being. Now we are only

talking the finely hand carved rare wood and inlaid ivory type here. I am sure I lost more then one meadow's worth of just plain old sticks I picked up on the

here and there.

Papa Odin told people to stop wasting good resources on fine sticks because I always ended up laying them down and walking, climbing or doing whatever

action was called for like sighted people when the going got really tough. I was pretty good at it too I was told by many people after Ragnarok. "Any old stick

will do for my Hoddy boy. He really only uses them for show and poking at uncertain items and completely forgets about them when he is familiar with the

item of his curiosity." These were the exact words papa told someone when he did not know I was in earshot once. Papa even had a special container where

all my quality staffs were placed when someone found one where I had lost it. Whenever a new one was added to the collection he would call me in for a talk

. Handing me the latest found staff he would want to know all the details of the event at which I had lost it. Then he would laugh with me and congratulate

me on my latest adventure with a gentle slap on the back. "That's my Hoddie boy sticking to his adventures." , he would always say. Neither of us ever tired

of this pun and papa still loves to tease me if I leave a staff anywhere.

But if not a staff, what in the Nine Worlds could this object be? Who put it behind my pillow while I was sleeping? Well the second question I could answer.

Balder of course! He loved to play funny tricks when they were least expected. Just like my brother to surprise me in such a way.

A few seasons ago he had snuck back into our bedroom in the afternoon when I was out and about and remade my bed. He used a special technique that he

had learned from Thor. I found out all about this technique when it came time to go to sleep. The bed looked normal but when I tried to climb in it I could

only get halfway in under the covers. Throwing back the outer b blankets I found the sheet had been folded in half. Snickering on the other side of the room

told me exactly who the culprit was.

Picking up my pillow I challenged my brother to a duel. After all a man must defend his pride and reputation, Both of us fought as true Viking warriors and

and just as valiantly we cleaned up all the results of our good battle. We couldn't get away with anything- our valet told mama who came and had a look-see

for herself.

"As I spin the clouds, I never thought that I would behold the day when it would snow INSIDE the palace. But wait this is not snow it is feathers.", she said.

"These are the kind you find in pillows and I believe they came from my sons pillows since they are in ruins. Ahh what memories this brings back from the

days of my girlhood."

"Since you two are boys you will suffer half the consequences of your actions. You need not sew the pillow closed or remake the casing as my mother

required of me. But EVERY feather in the chamber must be picked up so it can be re-stuffed into the new pillow covers. Neither of you will engage in any

other activity until this task is completed."

"Hod started it-", my brother Balder began to protest. He had warrior practice and did not want to miss it.

"Thats because you made my bed funny!", I retorted.

"Boys, boys ", said mama firmly. "I care not of the story behind the battle only that the results are tided up. No other deed will be allowed until this task is

finished." This statement was delivered with the voice of the great queen of the Ashier she was and we knew that her tone invoked no argument.

So we go right busy and began to clean the mess up. Before long we were no longer grumbling but making a game out of our task. Under the watchful eyes

of Fulla and our valet we soon found every feather.

They must have informed our mother about our too happy attitude towards our punishment . We did not have another pillow fight even though we were

sorely tempted. Mama told us the next time there was such an occurrence we would spend the day muking out the royal stables and so we decided we would

find other mischief besides this to get into .

So back to the mystery of the object which I had found, Balder might be out practicing war games with "the boys" as we called our older brothers, uncles,

etc... But maybe someone at mother's palace would know what it was. Even at this age I knew the ladies of mother's household often had more knowledge

concerning odd facts then did the men.

So with the interesting stick tucked into the belt of my tunic off I went to the house of my mother. Ashgard had a main hall which included my parents grand

throne room, a great dining hall, fathers special rooms for conferences and study, and a few other smaller but nicely furnished meeting rooms which were

used for various purposes. This was the "gods complex" and did not include what was almost a second city of Ashgard. Here the heroes of war, their spouses,

and the Valkyries the maidens of war lived. Maiden being a relative term since many were espoused to the heroes.

Mother had her own palace with rooms similar to that of my father but designed for the duties of women. She had a large banquet hall, a receiving/throne

room, and a vast solar where the duties and entertainments of the day were performed. But before arriving in any of these rooms my mother would be

attended to in her grand chambers.

Her many attendants would carefully help her upon her arising to bathe and dress in beautiful garments. Then her hair would be combed, braided, her jewels

placed upon her neck, ears, hair and all the other places that ladies like jewels to be. Though I heard her stress more then once she wanted to look natural

she did enjoy a modest use of cosmetics and wonderful smelling perfumes. All her maids of honor were carefully supervised by Fulla who was my mother's

best friend as well as head of her chambers. Mother's bedchamber always smelled of lavender which she said was calming and restful. Mint and sage were

the scents I always associated with her day rooms and very often they had undertones of cedar. Of mother's dining hall all I can say is there were to many

wonderful scents to name.

Breakfast was always a busy time in my mother's dining hall. Many of the maidens and young men in attendance on my mother would be sitting down to

their first meal of the day. Visitors of also arrived to enjoy her table and then attend to the business/social affairs that brought them there.

"Happy Birthday Hod!", a woman's voice sang sweetly as she sat down on the bench next to me. The lady was no other then Idunn one of the nicest ladies I

knew. Idunn was one of the loveliest, kindest people I had ever known.

"My that certainly looks delicious.", said Idunn commenting on the oatmeal, pancakes and venison sauauge that I had requested for my breakfast.

Remembering my mom's strict guidelines for manners I finished chewing and swallowing the food in my mouth before responding to her comment. Eagerly

agreeing with her I suggested that she should have some too. Before she could respond some merry whistling announced the arrival of her husband Braigg.

Braigg was the poet laureate of Ashgard and in charge of all entrainment that the my mom and dad sponsored.

"Fairest wife you have found a very good seat at Frigga's table I see.", he said and I heard the sound of a kiss being presented upon her lips. "Pray tell me

who is your charming table companion?"

"Dearest Husband, I am honored to be seated beside Prince Hod who is celebrating his seventh year upon Ashgard on this day. ", said Idunn in her sweet

voice.

"Well, well lookie what we have here", said Braigg loudly and with good cheer. "Congratulation my most noble prince.", said Braigg giving me a

congratulatory pat upon the back.

Now Braigg was as strong as any of Odin's finest warriors though he was the Chief Skald. When he gave me a pat upon the back it was a pretty hardy one

which caused the stick I was carrying to give me a good jab while I was also getting a pat on the back. Braigg's keen ear heard me groan slightly under my

breath which I desperately tried to repress and his curiosity was aroused.

"What ever is the matter there Hod?", asked Braigg with concern in his voice. "Excuse me for burping ", I said. "I ate of my food too fast because my hunger

was great and swallowed a gust of air in the process.", I said fibbing lightly.

Braigg knew too much about sounds to be fooled by a seven year old boy's fib told to save face. He was quick to remind me of this saying he admired me for

wanting to be manly but I know well the difference between a groan and a burp. "Allow me to guess you have a secret surprise for Balder hidden inside your

tunic and when I greeted you it poked you in the stomach?"

My look must have told him that his guess was not exactly right. But then some intuition told me to show the object in question to Braigg along with an

explanation of how I came to possess it. " Balder wanted to surprise me and put it under my pillow while I was still asleep. I have explored it from top to

bottom and have no idea what it is, Maybe its some kind of exotic weapon that I have never heard of.", I said musingly as I handed it to Braigg,

Braigg took the object and quickly began to laugh in a hearty manner., "Well Hod this can be used as a weapon but not in the manner you think. Though

some who practice magic say that with the proper spells it can be quite the object of enticement. "

"So what is it?", I eagerly inquired.

"Its called a flute Hod. You blow into one end and when you put your fingers over the holes different sounds come out. "

"Do you blow into the end where a piece of wood is wedged or in the end that is completely hollow?", I asked.

"Where the piece of wood is. You explored this pretty good didn't you?"

"Well I really wanted to be sure I didn't know what it was before I asked someone about it. Just because I can't see does not mean I am a fool.", I replied a

bit defensively.

After he blew a series of beautiful sounds he remarked at the way I was looking at him. "You look very shocked at the sounds that I just made."

"I tried blowing in both ends of it and the only sound that came out was that of breathing when one has a bad cold."

"Thats because you have to know how to play it", said Idunn.

"Would you like to learn how to play it Hod?", asked Braigg.

"It sure makes interesting sounds.", I said as I was thinking about his offer.

"You could learn to make all kinds of sounds with this and other instruments .", said Braigg.

"But you have to be blessed by the Norns at birth with special talent to do this.", I replied.

"Well Hod I think you are well blessed with such talent.", said Braigg.

"How can you be so sure?", I asked feeling very uncertain.

"Often I have heard you whistle back to the birds when they chirp and I have even heard you carry on a rather long detailed dialogue with them. I among

many others have often wondered what secret knowledge you have gained in your dealings with the creatures of the forest."

My cheeks felt that hot flush come upon them and I knew that I was blushing. For the few years I had become adept at this talent I had thought these

activities were only my secret. Perhaps I possessed to much confidence in my ability to use my other senses besides sight in an enhanced manner. After all I

carefully scanned the wooded area I was in before engaging in such activities. The last thing I wanted any of my peers to consider was that I was unmanly in

any aspect.

Braig was able to read my mind just like I could communicate with the animals. "Hod there is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Your talent is

well respected and many would be overjoyed if you were willing to teach even a small amount of it to them. When the Norns gift one with a natural talent it

must needs to express itself. The more you try to hide it the more creative the manner in which it finds a way to exist. "

I was so shocked that all I could do was face Bragg with what must have been a very sheepish look upon my face. Braig continued his conversation. "Hod

there is something you could do for me and it would mean a lot. I would be honored to teach you how to play this flute and some other musical instruments if

you would allow me. Then you would have a proper outlet for your talents and lots of people to appreciate them. People love good music and stories because

they are a nice reward to a days hard work. Sometimes one can also enjoy them as they perform their chores as with your mother and her ladies when they

spin, weave, and do needlework. Or when we are out on the water rowing our galley boats. Why think about our aching bones when we can row to the

drumbeat and sing of our heros, victories, and happy memories?"

As I sat there in stunned silence listening to all this all I could think was maybe there was something to these Norn inspired dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE QUIZ OF THE NINE WORLDS**

**Here I am attempting to impart some basic knowledge about Norse Mythology into the story in a fun and smooth manner. Keeping all that **

**occurrs here consistant is going to be a challange as the story grows!**

"Do you think I'll meet the Three Norns again?", I asked with great excitement at breakfast.

"Honey you will just have to wait and see. No one knows what those ladies will be wont to do.", replied my mother.

"They should feel privileged to make the acquaintance of our sister", said Jordie with his usual charm. "But the Three Ladies are very clever and our sister

must be of like nature if she is to run with the likes of them."

"Child your brothers speak naught but truth.", said my papa Loki in agreement. "When the moon passes and we are once again in the usual mode let us have

a game amongst ourselves. Mama and I will quiz you three on all the lore of the Nine Worlds and we will see how much you have learned."

"Can I be included in the contest too?", asked Ketildr my older niece who was Jordie's first born. By older I mean that she was six years older then I was. She

was like an older sister to me and we were very close. Many years later she would often become confused with me because she was the one who fell

passionately in love and married Diggi the noble king of Sweden who was from Midgard and a human. She was born soon after Ferris and Strong House had

their twins. Those two were blessed to be born with the talent to be either wolves or men as the pleasure took them. They loved papa Loki's stories but would

not have the patience to endure a game such as this. No they wanted to be outside running, hunting and playing. But Ketildr was sharp and had a great

desire to learn the lore of many different things.

"Will there be prizes awarded?", she then asked eagerly. Ketildr loved beautiful clothes, trinkets and the like. She was even more passionate to earn or be

awarded them by using her adeptness.

"Lovely granddaughter the prizes are realizing how much you have learned. How could any laud or small trinket compare to that?", he answered her.

My cousin sat with an interesting look upon her face because she did not know how to reply to that. Usually she could be quite swift on the comebacks but

this was one of the rare times she was stumped. I kept the traditional serious look upon my face that I have the reputation for but inside I was enjoying a

very good laugh. It was always amusing when she was at a loss for words.

Needless to say the theme for the rest of the day was brushing up on our historical knowledge.

"Hollie can you name the Nine Worlds in historical order?", my brother Ferris asked of me.

"Ok", I said feeling full of bravado. I always loved it on those rare occasions when I could best my older siblings. Then I listed the Nine Worlds in their order

of creation:

The first is the misty, wet world of Nifilhiem where now dwells the people of the city of Yimir.

The second is the world of fire which is ruled by Surt and his consort Sinmara. Where these two worlds met was formed the great nation of Yimir. But Yimir is

now reincarnate in Nifilhiem which is also the land of the dead since Yimir's destruction.

"Very good daughter.", said my mother with a big smile upon her face.

"When Yimir fell and founded the land of the dead there were many survivors of this great flood. Six new worlds were founded by those who survived the fall

of Yimir. They include the world of the Ashnier, the World of the Vanier, our World of Frost Giants, the world of the Light Elves, the world of the Dark Elves, and the World of the Dwarfs."

"Very good Hollie", said Auba and Strong House. "Now what about the ninth and youngest world.

"This is the world of Midgard which at times intersects the other worlds. It is the world of man. Odin had man created so he has a people free of prejudge

devoted to him. They know little of the great flood of Yimir therefore hold naught against him. The other worlds hold naught against them for the most part

so Odin thinks to have a great buffer between himself and his enemies."

"My little sister has a head full of knowledge", replied Ferris giving me a pat on the back instead of the normal face lick. After all today he was in human form.

"But", said Jordie "What else can you tell us about each of these worlds?"

"Well", I began "The Aesir are-".

"Horses rear ends.", added Ferris. "That's too easy of a question."

"Hush Ferris.", said mama. "Lets hear what Hollie knows."

"Well here is what I know.", I began. "Odin as a very young man along with his two brothers caused the flood that destroyed the great world of Yimir. The

Three Norns then placed all who died in the flood in the land of Nifilhiem. Up to then no one had died so when the people of Yimir settled in Nifilhiem the

World of the Dead was established. There were many survivors from this flood and they were scattered across the great expanse of land allowed to the living."

"Odin and his people are descended from the same stock as are all of us. He tries to say that his fathers side of the family was different but there is no truth

to this. But his followers spread this myth and those of Midgard will most surely believe it. Odin had two choices after destroying Yimir becoming a fugitive or

gain supporters and come to power, By spreading propaganda that the people of Yimir were evil though giving no reasoning for this he diverted some of the blame from himself."

"The Vanier were some of the first survivors to successfully reestablish their culture. Probably their original ancestors were the farmers of Yimir. They lived

far enough from the flood zone to escape and they quickly reestablished their way of life. Since they were the ones who produced all the food and clothing

the Ashnier were more then eager to take advantage of them. The Ashnier had nothing the Vanier desired and were also at odds with them due to the flood issues. So they menaced the Vanier."

"Gullveig a lady leader of the Vanier tried three times to destroy them but to no avail. But since the Ashnier could not permantly destroy her they were forced

to draw up a treaty. She created their lust for gold and precious minerals in an attempt to weaken them and divide their loyalties Three times they

"destroyed" her and three times she came back. In recent years both parties decided that since each was unable to destroy or conquer the other they had

best become allies. So they made a pact and settled their differences. Since both sides have so much more because of this they have become almost like sibling nations.

"But if they cannot be enemies then they must have others to take their aggressions out on. Guess who got the honor of that? We whom they call the Frost

Giants and papa's people who are the Fire Giants or Demons. They are called demons because the Ashnier cannot defeat them and do not dare be as

aggressive to them as they are to us. The fire demons could destroy them if they were so inclined and they know it. So an uneasy truce exists between them

but it is not official. Officially Odin does not condone raids and murders on our people but that does not mean he doesn't encourage it. "

"Some of our people trade and otherwise infiltrate the Ashnerian courts to keep a watch on the Ashnier. But this is no easy thing to report back to our people

because we all live as small groups and tribes unlike the Ashnier. But small gatherings and fairs are a good way to stay in touch with each other. They are

also a lot of fun.", I added smiling.

I then touched on many of papa's wonderful stories to prove the depth of my knowledge.

Then Auba and Strong House smiled at me and asked "What knowledge do you posses on the difference between Light and Dark Elves?"

"Again Elves are of the same bloodline as we are and are known for their expertise in the healing arts and that of magic. Freyr is the Asherian appointed ruler

over the Light Elves but he is wise and does not overuse his power. Most elves do not mind his title and in general Freyr tries to stay in their favor. Light

Elves dwell upon the land and those that dwell in the sea are called "Dark Elves. Ran is their beautiful ruler and the reason they are called the Dark Elves is

because when Odin looks down from his great throne to see all the worlds he thinks he rules he can not see into the dark depths of the sea. No one can enter

the sea without the special magic that ensures the breath of life under the water."

My older niece then made a clever statement. "Dearest Aunt Hollie I since I represent the children among this group it is most appropriate that I ask of you

your knowledge concerning the dwarfs or the little people as they are so called. "

"Not all people who live in the land of the dwarfs are small. Again they are all related to the rest of us as we are all descended from the same stock. Within

their legends they speak of ancestors who were fine jewelers and metal workers in the land of Ymir So when they fled during the flood and resettled in their

new land they became well known for these skills. Some enjoy traveling and living in the other lands and become quite well off forging jewelry, dishes,

weapons, and other things from the minerals of the earth. "

But as I related this a question came to mind. I had once thought to ask the answer of papa but then had forgotten it among the activity of other things

occurring. So now when at last I had another opportunity I asked papa. "Why do the Ashier say that the dwarfs are descended from the maggots that ate

upon the rotting remains of the "giant" Ymir? " I had personal experience with maggots and flies their adult form and there is no way I would believe

maggots could become anything other then flies.

"Because they have a natural talent similar to the back ends of horses and cattle.", papa said.

"But grandpa the dwarfs have a talent similar to the heads of same named animals and even better like goats and crows.", said Ketildr.

Papa Loki laughed both long and loud and when he finally could catch his breath long enough to speak he replied, "Ketildr darling you are truly a girl after my

own heart."

"Child", they started that legend when they found that they were addicted to the lust for gold and precious minerals. Not wanting to admit their own

weakness they started propaganda such as this to blame it on others. ", replied my mother. "They tell the maggot tale because deep down they feel shame at

the advantage and greed they exhibit towards the dwarfs"

"The Ashier must be horrible people.", I said. "All they do is kill even for fun. It sounds like they come to our forest to hunt us like game. Then if someone

has something that they want they just take advantage of those people. I suppose the whole reason they did not kill all the dwarfs outright was because then

they would have no one to make objects of beauty out of the precious minerals they have so much greed for."

"Child this does not mean that all people in the lands of the Aesir are like this. For us who live here it may well seem so but I have to believe that they are

people just like us. We have robbers and raiders within our forest but like any living being they do not dirty their own den. They go into the territory of others

to do their dirty work. Justice would come swiftly if one of ours was to turn on one of their own. ", my mother Angrbodea told me.

"Mama that is a very charitable attitude you seem to exhibit towards the nation of people from where the murder's of your parents originated. ", said papa

Loki.

"It does not mean that I do not have anger towards the ones who did so to my ancestors.", replied my mother. But I am a wife and a mother first and I

refuse to let my hate and anger rule my life. If I was to do that how could I be a loving wife and mother. I am not a stranger to those who have allowed hate

and vengeance to ruin their lives. When you live for this you may destroy those who have done you harm but the greatest harm you do is to your own self. I

believe that what you do to others good or bad eventually comes back to you as a matter of nature.", replied my mother.

Papa enveloped mama in a big bear hug and kissed her soundly. "Yes Angie you do have a point there.", he said in a very merry manner.

Ketildr who was growing bored with the romance wanted to learn more about the facts of the nine worlds. So she inquired loudly about the land of the dead

and who lived there.

"The land of the dead did not come into being until the first killings occurred of course.", said papa with a smirk on his face. "If those living there are not

dead then it could not be the land of the dead. Do you not agree with me that such is a logical assumption?"

"But the bones and ruins of the great nation of Ymir are always showing up somewhere. What part stayed here and what went to the land of the dead?",

inquired Ketildr.

"All living beings that the Three Norns grant the privilege of life to have a magic essence of being which I have always called the "breath of life". Like the

wind this is not something that can be held, seen or has any weight of physical being. When the body of one of us is killed this essence goes to the land of

the dead."

"Do the animals as well as the beings like us go there?", asked Ketildr.

"Yes child I believe so.", replied Loki. "They are beings just like us. Only the form is different but so many people do not get this. Such people are among the

most truly ignorant no matter how much wealth and influence they appear to be blessed with."

"So do all the dead people go to the land of Nifilhiem?", I asked. The words came out of my mouth as of their own accord.

"The great majority of these people do. But Odin and Freya take equal shares of the men they consider the noblest of warriors. Ran also will choose certain

souls among those who drown in her realm to add to her empire of subjects.

Again this strange impulse made me ask another question. "Why is the subject of Nifilhiem one that so few people care to talk about?"

"Honey no one who has died has ever come back to talk about it in a manner that is common, and well understood. So people are scared about it because it

is such a great unknown.", said papa.

"Cannot our great shamen and people of magic travel there?", I asked.

"Yes there are people who claim to be able to do this. But this is the ultimate form of magic that can only be performed by the most adept of the craft. From

what I have learned in my travels going to Nifilhiem by means other then dying is fairly easy. But returning is nigh impossible. With the proper knowledge a

person can travel to Nifilhiem as they can to the other worlds. Sometimes people are cast living into this land for various reasons.", replied papa.

"What might some of those reasons be?", I asked once again as if not of my own will.

Papa looked at me tenderly as if he understood and did not once become impatient with any of the questions I or anyone else asked. This is one of my

father's noblest traits he loves to share what he knows and will do so gladly with those he loves.

"It is sometimes used to punish a criminal in place of executing them. But more often-", and there he did not want to go on.

Never had I seen my father at a loss for words and the feeling was one of great discomfort I was about to push for an answer when the words poured from

my mouth, "An innocent person, such as I whose form or fashion is not that expected. Sometimes this can be favored such as when a very tiny person is

born but a person such as I might be presumed to be cursed. People could fear I could cause a similar plague to others and would exile me there with certain

rites to guarantee that the evil I carried could never return."

My father stared at me as if in a state of awe. Seeing as I wanted to continue on this vein of conversation my mother stepped in. "The land is covered by mist

and fog and I have never even heard a tale told of someone coming back from there. But Hollie if we are to enjoy the activities we planned today we must

get going. There is plenty of time to talk about this later. OK one more question and that is it."

"Does Hollies lower half dwell in Nifilhiem when the moon is full?", my older niece asked.

"Honey I do not know. That is a good question. Maybe it would be possible to see where that half of Hollie goes. But wherever it dwells it always comes

back.", said papa.

On this particular day we went into the village to do "village things" as papa called trading, buying supplies, saying hi to friends and things similar to this. As

usual I thoroughly enjoyed the day out but was obsessed to know where half of my body welled when it was dead. Maybe if the Norns visited again tonight

they would tell me. But a little voice in the back of my head said that such answers might be rather flooring.

So the day passed as usual and at last it was bedtime. As soon as my parents had completed the goodnight ritual I went quickly to sleep as the day had been

an extremely busy one. As in the previous time, I found myself playing hide and seek with my friends. But after several games as I went to hide once again I

found myself at their outdoor hearth.

"Well look who is gracing our presence once again.", said the Norn I now recognized as Verdandi.

"But oh something is different this time. She is clean and dry."

Each of the three ladies greeting me with a warm embrace and served me some more of the delicious banana bread and wonderful tea. After several initial

pleasantries Urd asked me a very interesting question. "Hollie where does your food go when you eat and drink it?"

"In my stomach.", I replied.

"So what are the plate and the cup?", asked Verdandi.

"The vessels that hold the food and drink.", I replied.

"If the vessels are comparable to your body what is the food comparable to Hollie?", asked Skuld.

I replied that I knew not.

"The essence of who you are child—that which can never be destroyed only travel to new destinations and assume other forms.", replied Skuld.

"So if clean dishes are like the living what are the dishes on the table after the meal is eaten and before they are cleared, washed, and put away for the next

meal?", asked Verdandi.

This question called for some thinking and something came to mind. "Papa often refers to an empty ale horn as a "dead soldier". So I suppose a whole table

of dirty dishes could be the bloody field of battle after the slaughter. I do not like the task of cleaning up such a "field" but if not done quickly dogs, cats, ants

and beetles soon become undesired guests at the table.", I replied.

"Excellent answer child!", the three ladies almost sang in unison.

"We have asked so many questions of you. Would you care to return us the favor and ask some of us?", asked Urd.

"My mother said if I was to see you again to inquire why my brothers and myself are not as others of our kind.", I stated.

"Child you may tell her that peace, understanding, and perhaps even joy will come concerning this with the passing of time.", said Verdandi.

"You truly have a deep consideration for your family asking questions they desire answers for first. But come child do you not have a question of your own

you desire to ask. ?", asked Urd.

"I did have a question which my papa could not answer for me today. Where does my lower half go when it is dead?", I asked.

The three ladies smiled and Skuld replied. "The part that is dead is like a castle is partially destroyed but not enough that its inhabitants must leave for

another dwelling. So the essence or spirit of yourself goes no where during this time."

"But your idea of your legs traveling while you are gone is a good one. You think about things and formulate answers which is the sign of a person making

good use of their abilities. Your ideas may not always be right but you will learn much by asking and thinking.", said Verdandi.

"Now child let us dwell on the subject of travel.", said Urd. "Tell us of your dreams of the places you have longed to travel to."

Their interest in this truly astounded me for most people strayed little from the land of their birth even though they would live for centuries. My father was a

rare exception to this rule. Only as in the flood of Ymir, war, or other disasters that made where one lived uninhabitable would cause them to move. Oh yes

their were gypsies and nomads a plenty but even they had their established territories and routes that they seasonally traveled without change. But my

father with his wondrous tales had planted the oh so alien seeds of wanderlust fantasy, But with my legs this was naught but irony in the extreme.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Discourse on Gifts

The rest of the day before our birthday dinner was spent with Braig and his wife Idunn. Some of the time was spent practicing my new flute so that I could

play a small accompaniment to the program Braigg had created for our birthdays that night. Before I practiced on the flute Braig introduced me to several

people who played, acted and did other dramatic activities in his group. Such a fascinating group composed of people from all the worlds except that of the

Fire Giants, Ice Giants, and Nifilhiem. He introduced me to a very nice man in his mid twenties who would become my personal tutor on the flute.

My tutor counseled me that my first performance would be short and simple. "When you start something like this the principle is the same as that in the arts

of war. You are using your lungs and other parts of your body that have never done such a task as this until now. We want you to have enough lung power to

play your part well tonight. If you practice too much you will be tired in your actual performance ."

He must have seen the discouragement on my face because he added, "Hod nothing truly worth doing can be accomplished without spending a certain

amount of time on the project. Why does your fathers throne have so many steps to its seat and why does travel to a distant land take so much time?

Because the learning can be just as interesting and enjoyable as the goal achieved."

Balder told me all about the whole program after our party as we were winding down to go to sleep. One thing our parents were not strict about was allowing

us to talk as long as we wanted once the lights were out and it was bedtime. The only limits were that we absolutely had to arise the next morning at the

appointed time and assume our duties and we must talk in a quiet manner. Any excitement or horseplay would land us in trouble. Looking back I realize that

if we were not princes and lived in a small hut this would have been strictly forbidden because no one would be able to sleep if we talked.

Most Viking High Lords would have poets, storytellers, and perhaps a traveling acrobat troupe on special occasion. But in Ashier we also had groups of people

who made their living reenacting stories of our history and even telling fictional tales. The elves both light and dark were the most adept at these

performances. Sometimes the dwarfs also acted but they also were more into performing acrobatic and comedy routines. Many Asherian children were

fascinated by these performances and Braigg founded a school for these interests. But there were more then enough opportunities for all who desired to

perform with the banquet hall of the gods, Valhalla, and the numerous smaller entertainments required for the private parties in the gods individual palaces.

Balder explained that our birthday program consisted of several skits, musical numbers where the audience joined in the chorus, and a magic show where ale

poured out of Thor's helmet and most of it poured all over his face when he unbelievably tipped it up after the wizard said it was full to the brim with ale. But

he was in a good mood and laughed along with everyone else over the incident. Thor cared for us deeply and would not allow his temper to place a blight on

our birthday party.

"Hey Hod where did you get that tooting talent on the skinny horn?", asked Balder, "Did you manage to sneak a sip of Father's Mead of Poetry.

"Why are you asking me when you are the one who surprised me with the flute under my bed?", I retorted, " By the way thank you so much for the gift

Braigg said it was of a very high quality and made from the bone of an animal that lived before the age of ice."

"Wasn't me that gave you that flute.", Balder replied merry with laughter. " Geeps I almost forgot here is my gift to you." He then handed me a leather pouch

which as I felt it I could sense it was very soft and supple. Runes of prosperity were embossed into it and it had loops on the back by which it could be

attached to my belt.

Not being able to resist I took my time appreciating the pouch without opening it. "The leather work feels so beautiful Balder. You really put a lot of time and

effort into this. Where in the Nine Worlds did you get such soft, supple leather-".

"Well aren't you going to open it?", Balder asked impatiently as I prolonged his agony. Balder's only weakness and it was not all that extreme was patience

and waiting.

"Patience, patience brother dear I replied with mock exasperation." Eagerly I unhooked the antler button on the front of the bag and carefully felt the objects

inside. Once unhooked the pouch unrolled out flat. Feathers tickled the tips of my fingers as I explored what was inside and then near the feathers my pads

were poked by some sharp points. Fishhooks was the word that clicked in my brain. Balder had gifted me with a set of seven new fishhooks. There were a

few empty loops inside to which I could add some of my favorites already in my possession.

"There is supposed to be a full set of ten but I am still working on the other three. Since I started battle practice I have been rather compromised on my

time. I put in ten extra empty pouches for your favorite fishhooks you already use.", Balder replied a bit sheepishly.

At his comment of compromised time I chuckled to myself because I knew Balder loves his war game practice more then any other activity. My fingers told

me that the fishhooks were of very good workmanship and Balder said he had made them himself with only a little help on the first three. This must be a real

test of his patience which was confirmed as he continued his story. "My tutor said that one of the greatest disciplines a true warrior can possess is patience.

So he has set for me a series of tasks to develop my patience of which this was one of them. He said that I have good clarity and focus when my body is in

action but I must develop the same when at rest. So hence this gifts is one of the fruits of my developing adeptness in this discipline."

"Hey speaking of the battlefield that sword you gave me is fantastic. Everyone commented on its quality at practice today. What a wonderful workmanship on

the sheaf. Good thinking to sheaf it since you placed it under my pillow.", Balder said.

"Hey that wasn't me I have not given you your gift yet. But I sure would like to examine the sword. ", I replied.

"Of course.", replied Balder in what we called our "mockey, cockey" manner. "But first you have to give me your present to me."

Balder handed me his sword after I gave him a square of white linen tied with a leather thong. Both the wrapping and the tie were two small additional gifts.

The square of white linen was a handkerchief and he could use the thong to tie his hair back epically when engaged in battlefield practice. Inside the package

was a belt that I had handwoven for him. Mother and Fulla had helped me with the color selection and setting up the loom and warp patterns.

"Hod this is wonderful!", Balder said as I heard him unwrap the package. You have really improved in your weaving skills since the last one you made for me

at Yule Tide. The Yule belt was pretty nice too."

"Well if you think its so great let me see your sword. ", I replied.

"Sure here it is.", he said as he handed it to me. Carefully I took it from it as I was trained to do placing one hand on the hilt and the other palm out flat to

receive the blade edge. I went through the basic exercises of hefting it to check it out for weight and stance. Just by the feel and basic stance poses I could

tell it was a sword of superior quality, Even though I was blind I still engaged in some of the war arts training. I did all the strength training exercises and I

was pretty good at wrestling and I also practiced throwing spears and shooting arrows. Being blind I was not all that good at hitting the targaret but my

tutors said I had the stance and arm movements down perfect. One of my tutors told me that he believed I was better at this then some of his most

seasoned adult warriors because I was so in tune with the feel and touch of things. "Hod if ever you were to get the gift of sight your aim would be that of

one of the truest due to your stance.", was what he said.

As I was trying out the sword Balder began to question me about the flute. "So who do think gave you that flute Bragi? If it was not father or mother it would

have had to be him.", he said.

"No he swore he did not give it to me and everyone else I asked denies it also. Braigg said its one of the most finely made flutes he has ever laid eyes on. In

fact when he saw me with it at breakfast this morning that is where he got the inspiration to teach me how to play it." , I told my brother. "I really cannot

think of anyone else to ask who would give me such a fine gift."

"What about that new friend of father's who is hanging around all the time?", asked Balder.

"Balder father has all kinds of friends that love to hang around with him. Who exactly are you talking about?, Iinquired further.

"Only the one they call the reddest redhead around. The one who is always traveling and constantly coming back and forth between so many of the worlds

with all the new things and ideas. I think that is how he got and keeps his edge with father. No one else thinks to travel like he does.", replied Balder.

"Loki, You mean Loki do you not?", I asked.

"Yea Loki the man with the flaming red hair that is always doing magic tricks and telling funny jokes.", replied Balder.

"Oh ok now I know who you mean. He gave me a very nice leather punch set with all the runes on them. Its really nice because there is only one punch and

you can put which ever run you want in its holder. Then when you are not using it you put it back in the box in its compartment. Like the fishhook set you

made me there are some empty compartments for future runes if ever any are created.", I said.

Balder replied by laying a banner sized piece of silk in my lap which was very fine in texture but it had casings in which very light strips of wood had been

inserted. It appeared to be square or rectangular in shape and in the middle was a spindle full of silk attached to it. There was also a piece of thicker string

attached to another end and it was about as long as I was tall. Every length of my little finger on this string a bow of ribbon was tied. This was one of the

strangest objects that I had ever felt.

"So what is it?", I replied with great curiosity.

"Its Loki's birthday gift to me.", replied Balder.

"OK that answers one question but What Is It?", I asked once again.

"Oh Loki said it was called a kite.", Balder said.

"So what do you do with a kite?", I asked.

"You take it outside to a glen or a field when the wind is blowing and you can get it to fly up in the sky. The wind has to be just right though if it is too hard it

could wreck the kite. We were able to fly it this afternoon Loki taught me how and it was really a lot of fun!", Balder answered with great excitement.

"So is the thread on the spindle like a leash so you don't lose it?"

"Hod you are so smart. You got it brother."

"But why does it have a tail?", I asked.

"Oh Loki explained that to me. He said that the tail on the kite is like a rudder on a ship. Oh and Hod the kite has some special runes inscribed on it in my

favorite colors. "

Loki had been around Ashnier for about three seasons now. He would visit for two or three weeks at a time and then be away for a month or two and return

always bringing new ideas and new things in his wake. Loki was a lot of fun and always had a funny joke or magic trick to show us. Everyone seemed to

enjoy his company but once or twice I had overheard a couple of adults in conversation who had some criticisms of him. They were not bad they just said

that he tried too hard to ingratiate himself and that it made him appear to be devious. A couple of ladies had remarked that he must be very uncomfortable

within his own skin if he could not feel more then sure of himself with the talents the Norns had blessed him with.

Thinking about the Norns brought me back to the subject of who had bestowed upon us our gifts of the sword and the flute. "Balder who do you think put the

flute and sword under our pillows?", I asked in all seriousness.

"Well", said Balder pausing in his words while he thought. "Both gifts were appraised by those who created such as being the finest of our kind. Papa gave me

a huge lecture about taking good care of the sword and proving myself worthy of such a weapon." Here I remarked that I had received a similar lecture from

Braigg.

"Truly if one of the Ashier had gifted us with these things they would have been fast to speak on the subject if only to receive our gratitude and loyalty on the

care and maintainer of these gifts. I believe it could be possible that they were blessed on us by the Three Norns."

"But I thought that the Norns only bestow blessings upon us which cannot be seen or touched.", I replied

.

"Do you remember the ceremony for our newborn cousin about a season ago?", asked Balder.

"Yes who could forget.", I replied. "They way they made over that baby you would have thought the stars had reconfigured in the sky."

"Mama told me that when we were born the birthing party went on for ten days and nights and our cousin only received a three day affair.", replied Balder.

"Well we were too new to remember any of it.", I said with regret for such a party would be a great deal of fun.

"Hey when one of us marries and has children then we will probably receive a similar party for our baby.", said Balder.

"That will be the day.", I replied. "Time goes so slowly."

Balder laughed and said, "I just told Thor that today and he said to wait until we were his age and we would complain in the opposite manner. He said the

older you get the faster it goes."

"Well maybe so, maybe not", I replied. "But what were you going to say about the gifts of the Norns?"

"After our cousin's party was over a few days later I was talking about it with mama. I asked her then if it was true that the Norns only bestowed gifts that

could not be seen or touched by our hands."

"She replied that most of the time this was their standard. But sometimes when a person was older and preparing to decide what to do with their life they

would come across a symbol to help guide them. My distaff and needles I believe were given to me by the Three Norns when I was around your age. Then

she placed her cloud spinner in my hands so I could examine it. No one in my family or tribe would claim to have given it so I could thank them. But they

examined the objects and commented on how finely they had been made. Then my mother told me not to seek the giver as perhaps they did not wish to be

known in this manner. But if I wished to honor them to make good use and care well for the objects given me.

"

"I suppose we could have papa ask the Three Norns about the sword and flute at their next counsel meeting?". I replied.

"Mother had more to say on that subject. She said that if we were to inquire of the Norns if they had bestowed the gifts they would just reply in cryptic

answers that would cause all the more confusion to our curiosity. Just focus your energy on making the gift a large part of your life and forget all else

surrounding the receiving of the gift was her advice which she delivered with deep conviction.

That night as I drifted off to sleep I took my brothers words to heart. Usually he was perceived as light, humorous and airy and I was considered the deep

one. But Balder was full of deep wisdom and advice and often delivered it at the most unexpected of times. Balder appeared to well heed his own words as

time went on and we developed the talents we enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Seven Worlds in Seven Years

How should I go about telling of my travels and what I learned in seven of the Nine Worlds without writing a volume or far more on each? Beginning with the

second monthly visit to the day Odin "assigned" me to the land of Nifilheim these were the days of innocence, joy, and wonder. Every night of the full moon

we would go to one of these worlds. Sometimes it was to view magnificent natural or man made wonders. The main purpose of another trip would be to meet

the people of that particular world. "Deeps and Wides" was how the Three Norns termed these trips.

"Deeps" involved the meeting and often continued acquaintance of certain individuals or families. The people I became involved with were from all castes and

walks of life. What they all had in common was that they were noble, kind, and devoted to doing their personal best with the talents and passions the Norns

had gifted them with. "Wides" is the way they defined attending events and festivals where there were large groups of people. Such were always enjoyable

and I would be having so much fun I did not know I was learning the whole history and culture of a new world!

Of course the Norns allowed me plenty of time with the animals and children of each world. I was truly astonished by the species unique to each world and

their unique appearances and habits. Children of all ages were always enjoyable to associate with. I came home with many new ideas for toys and games for

both my younger, peer, and older cousins.

For this period of my life I will include a very brief overview of my impressions of each world I visited. Several stories of my adventures in these different

worlds will be recalled as they pertain to different times in my life. Events remembered by happenings in my adult life have always been delightful to me. The

most interesting of all was my brother Jordie's – well really it was a whole new other life with the dark elves. This will be discussed in great detail later on in the story.

You ask if I was allowed by the Norns to share my experiences with others. Well I listened to my little inner voice and inquired about this after my very first

trip. The ladies voiced no objections to my desires only advising me to use discretion and common sense when discussing such. My parents were pretty much

the only people I revealed my dreams to but on occasion I would share some things with my siblings or make up a wonderful story from some of my

experiences to entertain my younger cousins. When caring for them I found such stories a very good way to occupy their attention.

"Your stories are very entertaining but if I am to listen to the words pouring from your lips I want to see your hands busy with the preparing of the

vegetables my girl.", This was my mothers pretty much standard statement when I was struck with inspiration to share things from my dreams with her. But

as time progressed she became much more impressed.

"This herb does give a more savory taste to the stew. You say that you learned from the dwarf women to use it in such a manner. Well almost everyone

enjoyed the venison so much better prepared in this manner. To think that what I have always used as a bitter herb in tea for womenfolk's moon cycles could

taste this delicious.", This became the standard type of comment I would hear from her after several months of "dream travel" had taken place. Sometimes

the Norns allowed me to bring back seeds and/or a few plant cuttings from places we visited. For several years before I began my travels I was allowed to

have a special little garden to tend to. With the new seeds I was allowed to enlarge my garden and grow all the new plants in a special place. Of course with

any seeds and cuttings I brought home I was also given instructions on how to care for them.

There were some plants which would not survive the winter so mama allowed me to plant them in pots in her solar. The solar was a very unique part of the

home papa had Gar his friend built for my mother when he was courting her. You do not know of whom I speak? Well then we must take the time to explain

such. Some of the Ashier speak of my mother dwelling in a cave even more primitive then some of the early citizens of Midgard which is as much of a

falsehood as her only being Loki's mistress instead of his wife. My father had spent the better part of forty seasons with my mother before he ever first set

foot in the land of the Ashier.

Gar had been born and grew up on the other side of the Frost lands. Like papa he left his native home when he was a young man and returned many years

later with a new friend named Loki in tow. He spent many years living in the Fire lands which was where he met papa. In the fire lands he learned about

molten rock and the art of forging with it. Whatever magic he learned there he applied to the snow and ice as well as the other materials such as rocks and

wood which were all in great abundance in my native Frost lands He could turn snow into marble and ice into a material much similar to glass. The palace he

built as a courting gift for papa to bestow upon my mother was built of all these materials. Stone and wood were used for the exterior surfaces with marble

being lining all the rooms to give them a large, fresh , and airy feeling. A huge courtyard was in the center of the home roofed with glass which kept all within very warm. Here plants from the warm fire lands could flourish and the family could frolic as in summer on the most coldest of winter days.

"When my best friend cast the runes for me on whether I should marry your father they reminded me that my name means "Bringer of Sorrow" and that the

man I marry would devour my heart. But in the third casting it was said my house would be the most beautiful within the Ironwood. My friends counseled me

that without sorrow how could one know joy and that love always devours your heart if it is passionate and true. But the house was such a thing of comfort

and beauty that even if your father had not been the lovestruck swain he was then I fear the temptation would have still been overwhelming."

There were many beautiful flowers and tree's which I brought home as baby seedlings which grew and thrived in our gardens. A few were very unusual and

exotic while others were very much like many that grew native in the Frost lands. "Keep them in pots and only allow them to wander in your courtyard child",

advised the Norns. The Ironwoods has its flora which we assigned it and any not there might come as a conquer and vanquish all you know. Remember not

only do great beings do this to each other but the flora and fauna follow suit often to an even greater degree. Not by choice as we do but as they were

commanded to grow and flourish."

Like seeds in the soil what I learned in those few hours I traveled with the Norns each full moon would replay itself in my dreams during the rest of the lunar

cycle. This was the time I would review all I had learned and digest it into my regular life. My mother knew all about dreams long before the people of

Midgard understood them. "Dreams assist us with several things", I remember my mother telling me in the early days of my relationship with the Three

Norns. "The main purpose of dreams is to clarify and put in order all the different things you encounter during the day. While you sleep part of you that

sleeps during the day is very busy. Dreams are the life's work that this part of you is responsible for. But often this part of you will help you to remember

something that you encountered but did not have time to fully immerse yourself in. By remembering what you dreamed you can use this to spend more time

with that which you wish to know more about."

After illustrating this example she told me one more very important fact concerning dreams. "On occasion the Norns will give us dreams which are visions of

things to come or things that have occurred which have remained secret. Its not always easy to know such dreams of prophecy but one great clue is that

they will not seem to be related to anything else. Now I felt I understood this but gave my mother an example to make sure I was right.

"Last year Jordie was feeling very overwhelmed one day when everything just seemed to go wrong for him. Frustrated I overheard him saying "Maybe I

should just bite my tail and roll around in a circle for this day has surly been such." That night I dreamed that Jordie began to swallow his tail and he ate

himself up until he disappeared. Now I remembered when I asked father when I was only four if Jordie could eat himself up in such a manner and he said

that it was a good question but no Jordie and other snakes do not do this. So I knew I was only dreaming about Jordie and his upsetting day."

"Excellent illustration child", my mother replied. "You deducted that Jordie was just overwhelmed and your sisterly love and concern for him you dreamed

such. But you knew that it was not a prophecy that he would swallow himself tail first and disappear."

"I then asked my mother if she had ever had any prophetic dreams that had come or proved to be true. She replied in the negative. I then asked the best

way to remember dreams.

"Keep a piece of wood and a charcoal stick by your bedside. When you wake up after an intense dream draw a few quick pictures and/or runes to remember

your dream by. I have these materials always by my bedside and I record any dream that seems relevant. My life has been much richer and successful for

doing so."

That the dreams were an actual occurrence was never questioned by anyone. But my parents were very concerned about the apparently special interest the

Three Norns were taking in me. Both my parents stressed the importance of these three ladies as I grew older. My father had an important talk with me when

the monthly visits passed the three season mark. "Hollie I know you love these ladies dearly but they are more then Nanna's and godmother's much more.

For the time they are spending with you its best to assume they will one day expect very great things in return. People who accomplish great things are

honed with great hardship as well as joy just as heat and cold is used to forge the iron our woods are named for. "

"Daughter you have assumed many responsibilities that adults would find difficult at a very early age and have done a very commendable job with such. But

the expectations will continue to grow and I just want you to be prepared for this. I would do anything to protect you and your brothers but the time may

come when I may be helpless to do so,", he said with great seriousness. This was totally out of character for my father who always woke up with a whistle

and a song. Anytime we wanted a straight answer from him he would laugh and make a big game out of the conversation. Except when as a child I tested the

boundaries of my parents love with disobedience he never spoke in such a serious manner to me again. Instead he would want to hear of my adventures and

add some facts of his own from the many colorful events in his own life.

My first trip was to the Light elf world which is a very cultured, warm, and inviting world. Alftheimer is the capital of this land. Its towers and buildings sparkle

with a silver/blue glow in the moonlight. In sun they are various shades of pinks and grays and nature richly adorns them with its jewels. All eight worlds love

the Elves both Dark and Light. The ninth world young Midgard holds its arms out like an infant to its mother when the elves make their visitations to it. The

main way the Light elves made their living was working in the healing arts. These healers are in demand in all the worlds as well as the people who come to

the Light Elf world to learn the healing arts.

Now let me correct a fact that people always get confused about. The Dark Elves are the people of the sea not the dwarves. They are known as the Dark

Elves because the Ashier cannot look down from their high world and see all that occurs under the dark waters of the ocean. But they have nothing to hide

from anyone. Ran the head lady of the Sea People loves visitors and is known as a Grand Hostess. Odin holds a great respect for Ran and her people and

knows that if the Ashier wish to sail her waters they best not invoke her wrath.

For all of this the Ashier have an interesting combination of respect and scorn for the elves espically those of the Light World. Their medical skills are highly

valued but they hold scorn for the way elves in general despise the practice of war. This is rather ironic because the Elves invented the bow and arrow and

are very skilled in its use. Some young elves who go to dwell in Ashnier became warriors in Odins army but they are usually discreet about this when they

visit their home world.

Dwarves are commonly known as living underground, being protective to the death of their gold, and being small and stunted of stature. All these facts have

some truth but there is so much more. First of all dwarves love the land and sun as much as any of us do. Yes some of them work long hours in the mines to

harvest the raw materials needed in their metal work but no more then people in any of the other Nine Worlds also mine minerals that are plenty where they

dwell. In fact those who spend a great deal of time underground are often those who revel the most in the time they are allotted for the sun and fresh air.

Protective of their gold and precious stones? Well yes but are we all not protective of the things that we value in life. This is their livelihood as food and cloth

is to the Vanier and medicine to the Elves. They are no more greedy than the rest of us just protecting their livelihood. As you in Midgard know there are

many different kinds of little people. Big people have little people children and vice a versa. The same is true in the realm of the dwarves where people of all

shapes and sizes actually dwell. dwarves are also born not infrequently in all of the Nine Worlds.

Dwarves are best known for their jewelry, weaponry, and other fine metal work but they farm and engage in all the duties required of all peoples. They made

me a beautiful gold ring with (choose stone) which I have always worn since it was first bestowed upon me in the dream-lands. Over time it has been

recreated several times by the same maker because all things wear out as I am so well associated with. This and a beautiful outfit given to me by the elves to

wear at a "Fairy Ring Celebration" were the only tangible things I brought back to my childhood home during my dream adventures. Fairy Ring Celebrations

are where a group of elves shrink to the size of squirrels and enjoy some time as small people. They fly through the air and explore their world from this

perspective. It is a most enlightening experience. When I returned home with the dress in my hand it proved to be a perfect fit for my favorite doll.

Midgard is the baby world of people Odin had created to enhance his following and further decrease his fugitive status. When he and his brother accidently

destroyed Yimir with a great flood they were running for their lives from the survivors of all the people who died. Odin was clever and soon discovered

standing his ground was far better then running. But this is a story for another time and no more will be said of it now. Most people from the other Nine

Worlds bear no grudge against those of Midgard even though they are considered among the most fawning minions of Odin. The elves and occasionally the

dwarves even try to assist them to grow in their technology. This is of course done with great discretion so as not to incur the wrath of Odin.

Before I actually met any of the Ashnier the Norns took me on a few visits to this great city when its inhabitants were asleep. We crossed the gorgeous

rainbow bridge which was solidified as Gar would do with snow and ice. I wanted to spend hours just observing the colors upon this bridge but the Norns

hurried me along after giving me a resonable time to place the bridge in my dream memories. "Come child there is much more to see and the moon will not

wait forever.", they chided. So we walked around the city and they pointed out to me the homes of the great gods and the grand hall of Vahalla, Ashnier was

a very impressive city but much of the building and artistic work I had already been exposed to though in much smaller ways. But all of this together on such

a large scale was a very impressive sight. They also took me up to Odins great throne room and I had the most spectatcular view in the world. Write some

more on this.

They took me on two or three tours with just the four of us before they finally began to introduce me to some of the people of the city. Contrary to popular

belief the first people I ever met were Sooty Face and his family. He was a very nice man and we had a nice light supper with them one night. Later the

Norns told me that they very frequently stopped by his house for a bite to eat and truly enjoyed his company. The high strung neutrotic chief act was a way

of keeping limits on expectations and holding respect amoung the royal family and other nobles. Sooty, his wife and the Norns used to enjoy telling stories

about how carefully Odin and his friends would trod around Sooty so as to stay on his good side. These tales were often very comparable to those my father

loved to tell and also countrary to popular belief I love a good laugh at appropriate times. Sooty really seemed to like me and shared a couple recipies with

me for some sweets that I particulary enjoyed at his table.

Frigg, Freya and their noble lady friends composed the next visit. These ladies were very kind and told me that I was a child of great beauty. They predicted

that I would grow to be a real heartbreaker with my looks and in later visits I overheard Frigg once ask the Norns if they wished her to introduce me to her

sons. The Norns replied from what I could hear to not purposely set out to do so but to allow things to "happen naturally within their own time." That phrase

gave me a lot to think about as well as ask father questions concerning the subject. Frigg showed me how she spun the clouds and Freya was always giving

me little ideas on how to have the boys at my feet when I got older. I graciously thanked her for the advice but knew I would never have the opportunity to

put it to use.

After several visits to the Asherian ladies and other people whom I enjoyed and felt comfortable with the day came that we attended a party in Vahalla and I

was introduced to Odin. We arrived at Odins Vahalla hall early and the Norns introduced me to some of the Valkeries and their staff who were setting up the

hall for that night's banquet. Odin's warriors all had their homes around Vahalla which is more than just a hall. Actually it was a city when I visited it the first

time when I was only ten summers old and now it is a whole universe practically. Wars are allways causing its population to greatly expand. All the chosen of

Vahalla have homes of their own and their families are allowed to visit them and they can also go to Nifilhiem to visit their relatives. The war games and

nightly parties at Odins hall are traditional customs but the warriors also engage in many other activities.

Half the warriors dwell in Vahalla and the other half dwell at Folkvangr with Freya, The Norns explained to me that she started this custom at the same time

Odin created Vahalla hoping that someday her husband would show up in one of these domains. Keeping herself occupied with this assuged her grief and also

provided a wonderful selection of people from whom to choose companionship with. The Ashier like many folks of the Nine Worlds may seek other friendships

while seperated from their spouses. Unlike some societies this is not frowned upon as long as the friendships are conducted in a descrete and respectful way.

Part of this involves the careful control of any children dwelling and developing within the womb of the woman if the man who sired them is not her husband.

Those adept at spells prevent this from happening unless desired and others send such created beings to the various lands of the dead where they are

received by women and couples who were never able to have children in life.

Warriors are allowed to visit between Vahalla and Folkvangr as well as Nifilhiem and the sea world if they petiton Ran and receive permission to visit there.

Valkeries are the women who either die a noble death or die as warriors themselves. Though most known for serving at Vahalla they also enjoy the same

priviledges as the men do. Never had I received more attention then at these Hero's paradises. Warriors generally have a great affection for children and this

is one of the things that they do not see much of in these lands. The first time this occurred I hid my face in Verandi's robes but as time went on I learn ed to

politely accept the attentions of the affectionate mob of heroic people. But the shyness of this experience has never completely worn off even now.

The Norns knew how to get me over this shyness by having the Valkeries ply me with just the right amount of honey mead. This was a large goblet full and

after a couple hours and my consumption of half the glass the Norns convinced me to sing at the feast. I sang a sweet lullyubye that my mother sang to me

each night and then the hall resounded with cheers.

"What a pretty little maid", Odin remarked to me the first time I was presented to him sitting on his great golden throne. "My guests here assembled again

let us show this child our deepest appreciation for her sweet song." Bowls, horns, and tankards clanged down upon the table which along with shouts and

whistles were scarce quiter then Hermoids horn upon the start of Rangook. Affrighted I backed again into the arms and robes of Verandi who was a shelter in

this mass of men greater then I had ever beheld.

Urd then approached Odin and whispered something in his ear. He turned to her with an astonished look and she gave him a face back which was similar to

one my mother would give me if I even considered making a sassy reply to one of her admonitions. Nodding he called and order to his chief steward who

bowed and rushed from the room to do his masters bidding whatever that was.

Odin then turned to me and said, "Well Holly you are a pretty little maid who has made a very big impression on some very influential people. What have you

to say for yourself?"As his eyes in his great bearded face bore down on me I turned my back upon him and burrowed deep into Verand's robes.

Sternly admoished him. "Huysh now my lord you have the child terrified. She is but a wee girling and a very sheltered on at that. Nay Odin do not sass me I

read your mind. You think that we are three beraft mama cats desperate for a kitten and so we take on from another's litter to dote upon. Ha if we wished we

could fill the Nine worlds with litters of our own with no servicing from any Toms."

Sheepishly Odin replied, "Dearest ladies my thoughts are not met in an uncomplementary manner -"but before he could say more his servant returned with a

small flask. "Ha steward right at the proper time", he said. By now Verandi had me turned around with her arms around me for comfort facing Odin. Taking

the flask from his steward Odin offerred it to me and asked "How about some refreshment little warbler "

"Drink of this child", said with great encouragement "for to be offerred such ia a great honor even above that of Vahalla for these noble warriors." Taking the

flask she unstopped it and handed it to me.

Its contents were very aromatic and I was dry mouthed with fear. Holding it in my hands I savored its vapors as she encouraged me to drink it quickly.

Obeying her I felt something honey sweet and spicey pour down my throat. The sensation only lasted for a few seconds for soon darkness completely

surrounded me and I knew no more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine : The Flute and the Sword

"As there are Nine Worlds so are there Nine things that every prince of Ashier should be very adept at by the time they reach their majority.", said Odin.

"Swimming, archery, fighting, music and poetry, chess and other table games of skill, boating, hunting and fishing, sports and horsemanship, and diplomacy

and wit. To accomplish such means that you must begin your formal education on the morrow."

"Whats a formal education?" asked Balder full of excitement. I was eager for the answer to because even though we had received lots of presents this must

be the big special one.

"A formal education means that you spend each tay studying these nine subjects and gaining mastery of them instead of running around from dawn till dusk

like a wild midgard thrall child. ", papa said firmly from his throne.

"But papa why do we have to study to be princes when we were born as such. Inquired Balder. "Is not all that work a waste of time?"

I heard papa roar with laughter in answer to my brothers question. "Behold my son already the young diplomat trying to back out of a treaty. Do you think I

wish to brag on two unlearned young men who are my sons? No one is born with anything but their nakedness. All else is earned by learning and hard work."

Balder must have not fully appreciated papa's answer for I heard him say to mama. "Do we really need to spend all our free time doing what others demand

of us just because we turned seven?" Sometimes Balder could get around papa's stern dictates when he approached mother but on this she stood even firmer

then papa. "Every word papa has to say on the subject is absolutely right. Yes I did say that you had the blood birthright of princes. But I said that with royal

birth comes much responsibility. If you wear a crown and sit on a throne your duty is to the care and welfare of your people. Keeping them well fed and

happy is very hard work."

Usually Balder and I pretty much agree on just about everything but on this occasion I really wanted to go to school. I was terrified that I would not be

allowed to because I was blind. I was the only one in Asgard that had been born less then perfect. Papa had only one eye but he had sold the other in order

to obtain the Mead of Poetry. I had no choice in the matter. Up till now I had always been treated with fairness and I knew people carefully acted like I was

no different from anyone else as much as possible. But school was part of growing up and I knew as I got older that there would be limits on many of the

things I would be able to do. The dark clouds of attitude descended upon me concerning this and a lump arose in my throat and my eyes teared up.

Don't you just hate this kind of situation. You feel so unhappy about something that you instantly tear up and it just becomes worse when you try to staunch

the flow. The lump in your throat tries to strangle you as you struggle to squelch your emotions and you end up both sobbing and gasping for breath. This is

far worse then silent tears and if you are in the presence of others you become the unwilling subject of their attentions.

Papa noticed my being out of sorts quickly and made the situation worse by scolding Balder. "Balder by the bones of Ymir would you cease your whining! Look how you have upset Hod. Truly an unkind act toward a brother you love so well!" When papa swore by the bones of Ymir or made any mention of this name all knew he was extremely upset.

"Hoddie my boy school is not as bad as your now unbright twin is leading you to think. Why its a wonderful opportunity to make new friends and learn many

things." , papa said putting his arms around me and pulling me into a great bear hug, This was what we called papa's hugs by the way.

"You mean I get to go to school too? Oh papa I am so happy!", and then to my mortification I broke into sobs.

"There, there Hoddie boy", papa said rubbing my back while I sobbed into his chest. "You didn't think I would let you off easy just because you don't have the

sight like everyone else did ya? The tough old one eyed Tom will have an even tougher blind kit once he is honed well with learning. Why a clever little thing

like you will be able to give all those eyes in the school some real insight."

By now I was calming down and becoming concerned with things other then myself. I did not want Balder knowing how much I longed to go to school when

he felt the opposite. There is nothing worse then disagreement between a pair of twins. Seldom did Balder and I not see eye to eye except on the smallest of

details. When this occurred usually we were happy about the small differences and made compromise to remedy the situation. But school was a very major

issue.

"Oh no papa", I said with the tears threatening to well up again. "Balder is going to be so upset with me because I want to attend school." Then I felt a

grownup's hand on my shoulder and our conversation was interrupted.

"Please Odin if I may", Loki said politely. "Allow me a few moments conversation with these two unruly cubs of yours.

I heard what sounded like a gruff snort from papa. But it must have been is assent because moments later Loki had Balder and I sitting on a bench with

himself in the middle.

"Now you two need to adjust your attitudes and see the next few years as fun and adventure.", he said in a conspirator tone.

"What's an attitude?", I asked always eager to learn the meaning of a new word.

"Attitude my boy is how you feel about things and it is completely under your control. Its one of the great secrets of magic. So great that it is at the heart of

any changing spell such as those who turn dross into gold. , said Loki.

"Wow!", said Balder "Are you going to teach us how to use it?"

"Yes I thought it would be a wonderful gift for you two. The formula is so easy and the magic is very powerful.

As Loki was speaking I felt the magic seeping into me and growing stronger. It felt so exciting that I just had to as Loki if it had started working already.

"Seems that it is.", said Loki with what I sensed was laughter in his voice. "Attitude magic is so easy yet also the most difficult to achieve. You simply put

your power of passion into your desires."

"Could I use it to turn the blue sky red?", asked Balder,

By the tree of Yggdrasil I believe you have grasped the concept Balder.", replied Loki.

OOO

So in our seventh year began our formal schooling, Loki's attitude magic was most wonderful and soon we both saw school as an exciting adventure. Both of

us starting making a lot of new friends and we really enjoyed all the new things we were learning. Both the boys and girls of the Ashier would attend school

for ten years beginning when they were seven. For the first five years we all took the same course of subjects more or less and in the last five years we

focused on the things we liked and excelled at.

Some students came from the Vanier, Light Elf World, Dark Elf World, and even some Dwarf children attended the school. Being able to be educated in Ashier

was considered a privilege indeed at least for the basic five years. In the last five years often students might go to one of the other worlds if their talents

matched what that world had to offer. For instance if someone wanted to learn jewelry and metal working they would study and apprentice with the dwarfs or

if they wished to farm and grow plants they would spend these years in the world of the Vanier.

Actually Balder found school a lot easier and more enjoyable in many respects because like all the other students he was sighted. I was allowed to do as

much as I was capable of that the others learned but modification and creativity often had to come into play. Braigg was my chief mentor in this area and he

smoothed the way for me in many areas.

My blindness actually helped me in some of the subjects and in later years I would even tutor others in how to learn things using all the senses but sight. I

was actually quite good in chess and some other games of skill I was allowed to give an attendant the order of my moves and or guesses and more often

then not would win. When boating I was an excellent rower and on a larger boat their were many crew duties that I excelled at. Horses were one of my joys

and I could easily ride on familiar trails by myself as my horse knew his duties. When beginning a new journey that would become habitual I would train the

horse by being escorted to and from for a time and then the escorts would gradually stand down as the horses gained independence in their assignment.

Balder and I did as many activities as we possibly could together and both coped with the stress of some eventual separation in a manner I consider quite

well. We appeared to be fraternal twins because I had dark brown hair and my eyes were the same solid color as my hair not the clouded orbs that one so

often sees when a dweller of Midgard has not their sight. But we actually except for my coloring of hair and eye sockets were identical twins.

It was not only due to my darker hair that when I was of age I was declared to be the god of winter and darkness while Balder was the god of summer and

light. Much of this was do to the fact that I excelled in the winter sports of skiing, sledding, ice skating, and snowshoeing. Wrestling and the arts of war were

of course my weakest areas having no sight so I would attempt to more then prove myself in those sports which did not require this. Yes I was a very good

spelunker and when an adult often was the lead on journeys that required cave travel.

Braigg arranged my first introduction to a blind boy who was my age in the land of Midgard. He had been in that world for one reason or the other and had

heard a unique rhythm being tapped out upon the trees with loose branches. When he got to the source to satisfy his curiosity he discovered who was totally

blind making wonderful rhythms and singing with no training whatsoever. I was introduced to him with a wooden flute which I helped Braigg make and gifted

to him. We got together on a regular basis and I taught him to play it and then over the years Braigg and I would observe him when he interacted with his

tribe. He was to grow old and very well respected as a musician and keeper of tales and he would train a young apprentice before he died. He was and still is

a very close friend.

Both Balder and I were fascinated by magic and learning such lessons was of no effort. Rather our teachers had to be sure we did not go off by ourselves and

try too soon anything of what we had learned or were in the process of learning. Yes one can shape shift and do such as transform rocks into gold but not

without much time and effort. Shape shifting burns many calories and exhausts the body and of course for every action there is a reaction. Magic and science

are actually the same thing at their deepest roots. Science is the more primitive form of magic would be the best way to explain it. Magic is when something

miraculous and exotic is performed with little or no notice of all the hard work and steps involved. Usually when the term science is used the steps and

methods are the focus.

Balder loved prophecy and runes while I was more fascinated by the study of shapshifting and changing of elements espically the latter. When I was almost

eleven years old the study of turning snow into marble was a very popular subject. This was because for a long time the gods had debated how to rebuild the

great walls of Asgard that the Vanier had destroyed when the fought their great battle with the Ashier. Both tribes had long been at peace and lived happily

within Asgard but their was an intense fear of frost and rock giants barging in and attacking Ashier. Hundreds of years had been spent in debating how to

accomplish this deed without ever a stone being put up.

Yes you may scoff at all the talk and say that within that time if all the gods had worked hard the walls could have been raised by now. But it would have

taken a great amount of time and if the potential enemies had beheld us working upon our fortifications it might have well raised their lust for attacking us.

Far more popular then turning base into gold was the transforming of snow into marble and ice into glass. Now this was one of the easy lessons of magic and

both Balder and I had it mastered by the time we were twelve years of age but as any Asherian we could only make a few small stones worth of the stuff.

Their were fantastic stories of the feats of the great ancients of several worlds who could do the most amazing transformations with various raw materials.

But what fascinated me most when I heard these tales told by well aled bards at after dinner entrainment was how much could be true and how much was

exaggerated and embellished. Loki having obtained our father's permission took a personal interest in some of our tutoring especially in the lessons of magic.

Though even then he had a reputation for lying and twisting things around I believe he was pretty honest about most of what he taught us. The reason was

of course that given the first opportunity Balder and I always "retired what we learned in class at home." The wonder of it was that usually it worked when we

did it on our own. I believe now that Loki must have been very much of the same attitude about this when he was our age and was careful what he would teach us.

"History is usually told from the side you are hearing it from.", was also one of the very deeply honest things Loki imparted to us. This was a subject that was

never taught as formal education but was learned through entrainment, and travel. As we grew older both Balder and I became very aware that each world

had their own point of view. Both of us were very curious about the Fire, Frost,, and world of Nifilhiem. Long into the night we would discuss how these

people lived and what their feelings towards us were. The contact with the frost and rock giants was for the most part hostile and there was no contact at all

with the world of Fire and that of misty Nifilhiem. Why it would only be common sense that these people would see us in as bad or good a light as we viewed

them.

Perhaps it was part of the magic of being identical twins that we did not express these thoughts except to each other. We never gathered at table with just

our mother, father and the two of us or at any other time in this manner. We were always in the presence of attendants, and other family members when

around our parents. This did not mean that we were not properly loved and disciplined it was just the way the families of High Kings households ran. So any

deep conversations were only among ourselves and later when we married our spouses would be included within this circle also.

Loki seemed to have a genuine affection for us the first few years he knew us and also for our father. This all gradually changed after the walls of Ashier were

rebuilt as if Loki then also fortified himself for battle against us. Some considered Loki evil but that was not it at all. It was a combination of a great many

things. But at this point we worshiped him as a uncle and mentor.

Our real uncles Villi and Ve did not have much time for us. They would bring their families about twice a year in the winter and in the summer to visit. They

stayed for about a lunar month each time and their main attention to us was a warm hello hug and a farewell hug when they left. But they did bring lots of

cousins around our age and we all had a grand time together. But Loki was the one that really taught me to be a fun and wonderful uncle to Balder's son as

well as many other kids. Braigg was nice but of a more serious nature then Loki and he was more like a second father when I look back on the dynamics of

the relationship I developed with him.

When we first learned magic we started with using the power we had to manipulate and change objects in our environment. Snow into marble is an excellent

example of this. The amount and duration of this power develops with age and experience. The second phase of learning magic looks within one's own self.

This is where shape-shifting and transportation come into play. Again experience and maturity are used to perfect these secondary skills. The third aspect of

magic is around the charming and seducing of a person or persons to your will. No I do not mean you control them but you learn to have them on your side

by quickly getting to know them and playing to their desires. The mead of poetry is an excellent example of this but there is much debate on how much

comes from actually drinking it and how much magic is made from ones own desire and hard work to do so.

Loki would come and go with the lunar cycle when we were in school. He and Odin had been blood brothers long before we were born. Sometimes he would

go off on adventures from Ashier with our big brother Thor and some of the other heroes of the realm. These tours could be from father's orders or just

because wanderlust and adventure possessed their souls. Sometimes papa went with them. As we grew older papa, Thor, and Loki had taken us on some

very interesting outings of several days duration. But we were impatient to grow up because then we knew we would get to go on the real adventures.

Both Balder and I frequently chaffed at the fact that we were "papa's little princes" as Thor and other of our older brethren affectionately called us. Why could

we have not been born in the age when the real adventures took place. When the Ashier and the Vanier were battling and heros made great names for

themselves.

Everything was so civilized now and to add to it I was born blind. We had to go to school and be foppish princes instead of strong sturdy heroes like our

elders. Everyone we knew had made such a name for themselves and there seemed to be no suitable career for us when we reached adulthood.

Loki with his traveled tales gave us hope that there was something left for us out in the realm of the Nine Worlds. The study of magic opened up so many

new ideas and we could not get enough of the learning of this lore. Balder and I remembered the first time Loki demonstrated how one could travel by magic.

I was blind but I could sense and even smell the manipulation of time and space used in accomplishing this purpose.

Loki had promised to demonstrate such for a long period of time. But he kept telling us that we had to develop a certain amount of learning before we would

truly appreciate this feat. We were with him and working on some basic magic such as moving objects from one end of the room to the other when I sensed

a change in the air of the room. There seemed to come what is best described as a vapor of urgency and all of a sudden Loki became gravely silent.

"Boys a serious message has just come in from my people back home and I must leave at once to attend to some business. So I will allow you the privilege

of witnessing how this travel is done. Hod you will witness this with your other senses and this will be of great use to anyone using this magic as well as

yourself. You may tell your father that I will be back soon."

As Loki began his incantation the air in the chamber began a gradual cooling and I began to sense the lovely smell of the pine forest. The deeper he delved

into the required ritual the more like a forest the room became until all of a sudden everything was back to what it had been before except for the presence

of Loki. Both of us were so excited that we ran straight away to the chamber where father and mother sat relaxing together before dinner. Father listened to

our story and Loki's reason for leaving with great interest. When we were done papa Odin told us that we had witnessed a very important demonstration and

it would probably not be to long before we began our studies in transporting objects.

After this conversation went on for a while mother brought up the subject of making sure that Loki was Okay For some strange reason I felt that she was

concerned for Loki but there was more to it that she was not speaking about. When papa said that she had a good idea and they could talk more about it

after dinner I knew there was something that was not completely met for "our little ears" as papa would say.

Later that night Balder and I stayed up half the night discussing of this and coming up with all kinds reasons each wilder then the next. Needless to say when

we finally fell asleep we both had quite a collection of strange dreams to talk about the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

KETLDR COMES OF AGE

Introduction: In doing research on clothing such as Vikings and people in the Ironwoods might have worn I learned about linen being put in water to rot the woody stalks to release the fibers and then the woven cloth put out in sunny grassy fields to bleach white. This process reminded me of one of my favorite shows and its American remake which I also enjoyed. "Riget" by Lars Von Trier tells of a hospital built upon the site of where the Vikings bleached their linen and tells a scary yet amusing and entertaining tale at the same time. Stephen King did a very creative remake with his "Kingdom Hospital" series which takes place in America. Both are very unique stories and I feel if a "Project Runway" designer had designed a dress inspired by i.e. Coco Channel in comparison of creativity and won it would be in the essence of how Stephen King reinterpret Von Trier's story with his unique style for an American audience.

Not only do I bring this up for the bleaching fields but both these stories center on a young girl who inspires me with the essence of Hollie in both tales. Ironic in the first because all the haunting is caused by her own father murdering her a hundred years or so before the story takes place so that he will not be discovered to have sired a daughter out of wedlock. Hollie of course has Loki who is a very loving father that she is devoted to. In the second story the girl is an orphan but the age of the child and the atmosphere that both movies are filmed in just screams Hollie to me!

Hollie

Ketildr and I have shared a chamber for as long as I can remember. She is my niece but since she is almost sixteen and I am only ten she is more like an auntie to me. But in the last few months she has become lovesick for GAR. She reminds me of Snowflake when she was almost a year old and came into her first heat. My sensible, independent Snowflake suddenly began to act like she was possessed by the spirit of another rolling on the ground and mewling with the strangest songs which she had never voiced before. When mama saw how shocked I was as she did this as well as stick her hiny up in front of every male in the castle and turn around and look at them mewling even stranger songs she explained it to me.

"She is now old enough to have kittens and she is letting the Tom cats know." mama explained to me when I asked her if an evil spirit had taken possession of my cat.

"But she is still a kitten herself and too young to be a mama." I said because she was still not full grown.

Mother agreed with me and taught me a spell she used with the animals to control their desire to breed. If I ever want Snowflake to have a litter the spell can be reversed. But I have seen how difficult breeding can be on the barn cats so I do not wish Snowflake to go through this. She seems perfectly happy without a litter of kittens so all is well. So I went and talked to mama about doing a spell to make Ketildr settle down and be herself again.

Was I ever taken aback when my mother burst into laughter and it took quite some time for her to stop laughing. My mother is very loving but she rarely laughs and or cries. She is very sober and logical in her thinking and the more emotional and quarrelsome people around her get the more I cannot say serene so I guess the best thing to say is the more her whole demeanor becomes body language to express how ridiculous the emoting is. Later she told me that my surprised reaction to her laughter made it all the much harder to stop laughing. Finally when she was able to get enough of a degree of calmness about herself she explained the situation to me.

"When a man or a maiden falls in love child all one can really do is let nature take its course. Yes there are those who make a good living giving out love spells, potions to place in the drink or food of the one they love, and the like. But it is only wishful thinking because there is no magic that can control matters of the heart. She has long had a special spot in her heart for him and now it has blossomed. Gar feels much the same for her and the two will make their vows official when the tribes gather this summer."

"But there are some things we can do that will make this time of waiting easier for the both of you." mama said. "She must fill the chest Gar will bring back on his next visit with linens and other bridal necessities as well as her wedding garments need to be made. As you will be her maid of Honor you will need a new outfit too and a chamber must be prepared for her and GAR to dwell in as a married couple."

"Getting busy with those things will put all her romantic energy to practical use and I think you will have your niece back in a way that you can enjoy her. Later this morning we will go to the clothing and materials room and start getting the needed supplies together. This is why I have had you girls work extra hard the last couple of years growing flax, and spinning and weaving both it and the wool into cloth. Now both of you can have fun making linens and bridal clothing. Papa and GAR have also brought many beautiful skeins of various colored silks back with them over the years and they are carefully packed in the cedar chests made for that purpose. With these you can smock, embroider and decorate to your heart's content."

Ketlidr was so excited when grandmother told her the news at breakfast. She loved making beautiful clothes and embroidering linens and was very eager to get started. Mama told me that before she met Loki and GAR people wore clothing made out of leather, fur, and wool which was shorn from the backs of our long haired dogs. Sheep are now used to but we still enjoy the dog wool as well as a material made of both kinds of yarns. We also have a few things that are made from cotton but cotton like silk has to be grown in warmer climes and neither cotton or silk wicks as well as linen does. When it is hot we wear linen shifts and linen outer garments and in cooler times the outer garments are wool.

Linen was very difficult to dye so we usually left it in its natural color or bleached it white. Embroidery and smocking however as well as creative seaming made beautiful garments from this material. But with wool we could have a lot of fun as wool took to dye as Snowflake will chase mice. Experimenting with small scraps of wool and dye herbs was always fun. Ketldr loved shades of gold and green as they reminded her of the sun shining on the oak trees in the Ironwoods so when we had just the right shades we dyed the wool material for her wedding garments as well as some yarn to weave bands to decorate the wool with.

Ketildr

Ever since I was born yes I can remember my birth and have discussed things I remember about it with my mother Auba. My mothers pain, the concerns of what I would look like when born, certain small things that I have understood all the more make her tend to agree that my birth memories hold a strange accuracy. What truly confirms this among other talents for me is that I only need hear, see, experience, etc., something once and will have full retention of it. At my own choosing I can remember the event and expand upon it with my own ideas.

This is why I am so proficient in magic and lore because I seem to be created with an uncontrollable passion to learn and experience things. Long ago I would have left home was it not for Hollie telling me the concept of "Deeps and Wide's" that I truly believe she learned from the Three Norns. Going deep with all the things I have learned allowed me to balance with the "wide's" which I define as travel and experiencing new things. By finding "wide's" within the "deeps" I feel I learned the concept of wisdom and inner peace. The older I get the more I sense Grandfather Loki has never truly found this and his spirit at heart is a restless one. Papa, mama, Uncle Ferris, Aunt Strong House, as well as Grandmother, are strictly territorial. They love, protect, and move about the whole of the Ironwoods but have no desire to go beyond its boundaries. But many of my siblings and cousins feel as I do and as for Aunt Hollie well so many things about her are enigmas. This is so strange because she keeps no secrets unless asked to and then she is very trustworthy about what she keeps close to her heart. How it is that someone as down to earth and practical as my young Aunt Hollie can have such a mysterious aura about her?

Hollie and I have had our quarrels over the years but we always have made up quickly. I have always felt a deep affection for Hollie since her birth and she seems to feel the same for me. Right after her birth I wanted to constantly hold and care for her abandoning my until then much loved baby doll. When grandma took her from me to nurse her I would run to my room and sob until she was brought back to me. My grandparents developed a system of bribery consisting of teaching me new magic and the like in return for allowing them some time with their daughter. Papa and mama's patience was often tried by this but things became better when I started having newborn siblings to assist with. As Hollie grew older I taught her how to care for the babies and she loved it. In fact when we were younger one of the main things we might quarrel over was who was going to hold and rock the littlest ones.

When I turned twelve or so I started to feel romantic about Gar. Up till then I had always admired him as an Uncle like Ferris. Gar was very patient with me and my ever increasing attempts at flirting and courting him. Sex and the "magic" surrounding it were taught to me as soon as my moon cycles began. I was taught how to control the conception of children, and many of the varieties of the sexual arts as well as how to defend myself with magic from a would be rapist. My mother wanted me fully aware of who I was with and what I was doing. She loved Jordie my father with all her heart but she did not want me seduced in a vulnerable state like she and Aunt Strong House were at the beginning of their "marriages."

When I was fourteen Gar started responding to my attempts at seduction. He did nothing wrong proclaiming that he wanted to marry me when I turned sixteen. So neither one of us thought it was wrong to have him gradually initiate me into the erotic arts. Gar was patient and gentle teaching me how to allow him release with my lips before I was ready to be penetrated. My reaction was never one of fear or revulsion due to his skill and my first full experience was pleasantly memorable. Mama, papa, and the other adults knew what was going on but pretended they did not as I found out later. Gar had asked and sought permission from my parents before he responded to any of my wooing. Whenever he was in residence at our estate I would always "sneak" into his chamber late at night and back to the one I shared with Hollie before dawn broke.

Hollie was good with it never threating to tell tales and she had never been that type while we were growing up. She had also been told in simpler terms that my comings and goings were part of being engaged so it did not bother her. But I knew she was not happy at all with my being able to talk of nothing and think of nothing but Gar. Even I had to laugh when grandma told me about Hollie and Snowflake.

A few years ago a father and son from our village and spent a year among the Ashier and had learned some fine woodworking techniques from them and shared their own woodworking skills in return. Since then my grandparents, my parents, and my aunt and uncle had been able to refurbish their private chambers with some lovely new beds, chests. Chairs and tables. Wedding gifts from these people would include the same kind of furniture for our chamber - the bed having been completed. It was a lovely curtained four poster in the Ashnier style and Holli and I would be embroidering green wool hangings for it with silk threads after we fitted and dyed the woolen yardage needed. Soon my bridal chest would be finished made from fine seasoned cedar wood and this would be filled with clothes and linens we were working on.

Two to three times a week ladies from the village would come and help with the sewing and also fix special meals on those days. This started after Hollie and I had completed the fitting and dying for all the linens and clothing us planned to make. As we worked away on this in the solar the conversations and questions always turned to Loki, Gar and their travels. Some of the village girls that I had grown up with wondered if I would be traveling with my new husband especially until I decided to have children.

Ever since this subject was brought up with Gar and my family they were against it all of them. They said it was because the world was too dangerous of a place for a woman to be traveling like they did even in the company of her well equipped and capable family. But as I listened to the advice of some of my slightly older friends who were already married I learned about how men enjoy traveling in order to enjoy the favors of more then one woman as well as to do business. A couple of the girls told me how they had to come to my grandma to be cured of sickness that could only be caused my the too wide sharing of sexual favors. Since they were faithful to their husbands, but their husbands widely traveled their secrets were discovered in the unhappy of ways.

When I talked to my mother about it she said that some men had larger appetites then others and this was how they satisfied them with out bringing trouble upon themselves by having affairs with other women in the same village. Auba said that my father and uncle were perfectly happy since they had been married but grandpapa and Gar no doubt needed more. However grandma was strict about how they took care of themselves so they would bring no sickness home that would cause the troubles my friends had.

The closer the time to our marriage came the more restless I felt about all of this. A few times I had even spoken to father about it and he just said that it was the way of things. Nobody seemed to understand that I had a deep need to travel and explore except Hollie who said that I would enjoy seeing the places that she had been to with the Norns. Gar was good to me but the idea of sharing him with others was abhorrent and the restlessness about all this grew and grew as the months went by. The conversations, jokes, and not so subtle hints during the conversations we had while doing long hours of needle work as well as the romantic tales we listened to often accompanied by music to break the ennui were rapidly taking over the joy and excitement I felt about my upcoming nuptials.

Hollie

For several moon cycles my meetings with the Norns had involved my seeking their wisdom about Ketldr. As they do each one gave advice according to her name and position. Urd told me that she had studied hard to gain wisdom and knowledge as a fish seeks water. As one who has much enjoyed a banquet she is more then sated with what she has learned and her growth. Her desire to travel and explore is the same as the natural desire of the sated diner to walk and settle off the feast of which they have partaken. Verandi said that she is working hard in her thoughts to decide how to live her future and that everyone who is born and grows up must do this. She told me that I can learn from what my niece decides to do in order to make my own plans when I arrive at that age. Skud said that whatever happens that I should remember that my niece has wisdom, passion, and determination and with these she can make a success of her life whatever the environment and fate outside of her control holds for her.

Urd and Verandi said that my parents and grandparents had done an excellent job in providing a good home and family life for us as we are growing. But Skud added that our elders were now struggling with what she called "letting go". She further explained that anyone who cares for a child will go through this battle. "Good parents and grandparents like yours want their children to achieve their dreams and with some of their children choices they can be joyful from the first but others it can take a long time for them to accept. Even when those choices are good ones they can still struggle with some. "

As the time for the wedding drew down to the last moon cycle Ketildr seemed to be calmer and more at peace then she had since she first fell in love with Gar. But I sensed that this was not the case as the other elders thought. I just knew somehow that she was now keeping her feelings in her own heart and making plans. Even as the person who spent the most time with her as her chamber mate and sewing partner she never spoke of any of this with me. My feelings were not hurt because I knew in my own heart that she did this to not only protect herself but me too. She did not want to share anything with me that might later threaten to divide my loyalties with the rest of the family and later when I fully understood this I realized how much she truly loved me.

Ketldr picked a day about two weeks before we would travel to the gathering for her official ceremony at the gathering of the tribes. I was the first one to learn about it because I was the first to go to the kitchen that morning to begin the first meal. On the table stood a beautiful wooden bowl carved from a tree burl that Ketldr and I had found in the woods together last year. Under the bowel was a mat of fine linen worked with runes of beautiful silk thread. Runes were also burned into the bowel in a lovely manner. As I placed my hands upon these objects I realized that she had left them as farewell gifts as well as infusing powerful magical spells that would prevent anyone going after her to bring her back. Mama and Auba found me grasping the objects and crying with no chores done when they came to the kitchen. One of the very few times I have ever cried so hard or neglected my duties.


	11. Chapter 11

Angerbodea was the first one to find her daughter crying in the kitchen. Immediately she grasped her firmly in both arms, told her to take a deep breath, and tell her what had happened. Her daughter's so seldom shed tears let her know that something very serious had occurred. Hollie soon began to calm in her mother's firm grip and related what she had found. Her mother took a deep breath and told Holly to help her get breakfast on the table and that after breakfast she and the other adults would sit down and talk.

By using her disciplinary magic that she had learned over the many years she was able to keep the meal a fairly normal affair. Once done she sent the children and their mothers out to begin the morning duties and had Holly and her brothers stay at the table for a conference. Strong house and Auba did not fuss over this for they knew that they would be allowed in on the meeting once the initial Council was complete. After all in any family situation the children had to be looked after.

The leadership skills and natural common sense that Angerbodea possessed kept her two sons coolheaded after the life-changing announcement.

Ferris was greatly relieved when she said a scrying bowl could be set up which would allow the family to keep a close eye on Ketiler's progress as she spread her wings and explored the world.

Ketildr's adventures became an exciting source of entertainment for her family in a very short time. Jordie and Auba felt they had raised her daughter well though they missed her deeply. But Ketildr's progress was to be deeply overshadowed by the problems they were now facing.  
>Within two weeks time Loki returned with Gar who at first was shocked by what he discovered. But Loki sat with him long into the night drinking their finest ale and the talked. "Gar you know when your heart you want a woman that you can be with a come home to. Ketildr is only a young fledgling eager to fly with nesting the farthest thing from her mind. The fine cloak she made for you as a parting gift shows that she's very fond of you. She loves both you and herself enough to admit the truth before entering into something that would make it even harder to get out of later. You were and still are a good friend to her as she is to you. Consider all the beautiful ladybirds of the Ashnier and the lovely nests they have built for themselves over the years. Go to Ashner and offer to refresh those nests for the blooming of spring. This will allow you to get to know a variety of beautiful women never leave their home and will welcome you with open arms because you understand the nature of their nesting<p>

When you desire travel and adventure they will send you off with fine packing and deep prayers for your well-being. While you are gone they will revel in the duties of their hall and sing for joy when you return."

Mellowed by drink and the magic herbs Angrbodea added to spice it Gar listened and heated Loki's advice. Within a fortnight Loki and Gar were headed back to Ashnier.

Gar quickly forgot his failed nuptials back in the golden land of the Ashnier. Settled in the still early spring within the hall that Odin had allowed to be built for Loki and any of his guests he quickly made favorable impression among the builders, carpenters, and engineers of the Ashier. Competition among the craftsman for his teachings and attention soon reached more than a fevered pitch. Soon all the elite of the city were demanding his attention to tour their halls and bake suggestions and designs for improvements. When he was not busy working he was hard-pressed not to attend the constant parties and banquets many of which were thrown in his honor.

An architect can greatly improve the infinite life of an immortal. In order to thrive it is very important for them to have new and unusual experiences. Besides teaching the workman to improve the regular halls of the gods he also did a lot of work in helping them to build summer and winter cottages. Here they could get away for relaxing, trysting, hunting, and a variety of other activities. Once Gar was settled in happily Loki quickly and eagerly went back to his family in the iron Woods.

If Gar found a project he especially favored he saved it for himself. Very soon after he came back everything he favored was anything that Freyja desired done. Freyja the goddess of love, beauty and so very much more. First brought to Ashier as a young widow as part of the peace pact between the Ashier and Vanier she very quickly assumed a position of power. Odr her husband had died in this war for the very first time. Freyja's mother Skadi greatly worried about the Ashner insisting on taking her with them even though she was six months pregnant with her second daughter Gersemi. So her mother accompanied her daughter, son Freyer who was also part of the peace pact and her grandaughter Hnoss who was just beginning to toddle. Frigg took over the care of this family and made sure the babe was born in safety and comfort. Thus was the loyalty of Frejya to the Ashnier achieved.

Now the three Norns blessed or cursed each diety with a disability. Odin's was the drive to sacrifice one eye for the water of wisdom, Thor was a bit slow but once he learned something he did it well, and of course Hod was born blind. These are some of the more obivious examples. But some limits were more complex then others to the one observing them. After Hnoss was born into a few months old Freyja began to attend the daily Council of the gods with the Norns. Gathering up her courage she inquired about her future and was told that her husband would come back to her every 25 years from the time he died. When she inquired for further information from the three Norns on how to know when her husband had returned she was told some difficult instructions. However Freya was not one to shun a difficult challenge and she put her heart in the task and persevered.

The challenge involved her obtaining a special necklace with magical properties that would let her know when her husband had returned. This necklace must be created by the finest smith's in the land of the dwarves and she was required to give them whatever payment they asked in order to obtain this necklace. So early in the spring when her youngest daughter was two years old she journeyed to the land of the dwarves, met with the four master smiths and presented her proposal.

Now these four smiths loved the idea of such a special project and they would be even happier if she would pay the price they offered. Imagine their joy when she promised to spend a moon cycle each one as as if she was married to them and then imagine the ecstasy they had during that time. After the deal was fulfilled, each master had a complete record of the time he spent with Freya which could be relived whenever he chose. So while one master was spending his allotted time with Freya the other three were working on her necklace. At the end of four months they presented the object to her with great ceremony.

When she first returned to Ashnier wearing the beautiful necklace Odin Calder before the Council to account for her time gone and explain why she would pay such a price for simple piece of jewelry. From the first time he met her Odin felt a sense of fatherly affection towards Freya and was now extremely uneasy about her latest adventure.

Looking at Council directly in the eye she told her whole story leaving out not one detail. She then explained the purpose of her necklace. Made of a metal that appeared to be silver but was really much more it had several stones that were like diamonds or clear-cut crystals. The necklace was actually a set of gems and chains that could be taken apart and put together to form a variety of necklaces, bracelets, and brooches. Such elaborate creation of a set of jewelry might make a lesser man than Odin think that such a creation was the result of pleasure and vanity, but Odin knew the four master dwarf smiths well and the pride they took in their work as well as a fair payment they demanded. Freya further explained that each time she had been widowed for 25 years she would come into what the Norns called "her blooming" . During this time when her beloved was within a certain measured space from Freya her necklace would turn from Silver to a deep glowing gold which would feel slightly warm to the touch.

The crystal stones would turn into Amber in which small living creatures would swim. The degree of change in these tools was determined by how close her beloved was. When fully in her presence the jewels would slip from her body and travel into the hands of her beloved. So by this method she and Ord were sure to be reunited.

During the first 25 years Freya raised her daughters into beautiful young women. Ord was eager to be with his family once he went through a time of remembering which would take from one to six moon cycles depending on the person he was at the time of the specific incarnation. Ord was also endowed with a desire to find a certain something (which was Freya of course) so that he would have a passion to come to Freyja from wherever he was dwelling at the time he turned twenty- five years of age. The first cycle of course was the most difficult but things got easier over the centuries and settled into a routine. Actually this was not a hardship but rather a blessing as it helped to keep things in long lives fresh and new.

Over the first few centuries Freya worked hard and established herself as the God second in power only to Odin himself. She made friends with some ancient primordial goddesses known as the Valkyries and established for them a magnificent place of dwelling. New goddesses were recruited and trained by the mistresses and to Great Halls for noble warriors and heroes dying in battle were established. One of these is well known as Valhalla but Freya also has a hall for heroes equal to Valhalla called Sessrumnir which means rich and seats. She also took great interest in the growing of crops and plants and because of her widowhood and cycles of recovering her husband became known as a goddess of love and beauty. Freya never knew how long her beloved Ord would be at her side. Sometimes the Norns allowed him to stay for over 100 seasons and sometimes less than one. Some of his deaths were tragic and violent and others were quiet and peaceful. But through it all Freya only grew in strength and beauty.

Both Freya and Odin had great need of Gar's services especially for the residence of the souls of dead heroes which were constantly growing. Odin allowed Gar to help Freya first for two reasons one he was being a gentleman and the other he wish to test his work. So in this manner Freya and Gar were compelled to spend a lot of time together. Freya founed Gar handsome, intelligent, and a very interesting person to work with. Unfortunately Gar have very similar thoughts about Freya along with a passion that begin to burn brighter every day.

Even blinded by obsession as he was Gar well knew that Freya would never give him a second look as a lover as long as her necklace remained the color of silver a ice. But he had an idea that he was sure would allow him to marry her without the usual requirements.

So one bright morning Gar made his way into the hall of Odin and when his turn came he made his proposal to the Council of the gods. "Good men and women of Ashnier I am here to address your need to solve a problem which is weighed heavy on your minds for several centuries. As you can tell by my hard work and the results of the students I've trained I am quite capable of many tasks. The task I'm thinking of is the rebuilding of your city's wall which many of you have tried to accomplish over the years with nothing to show for it but frustration and failure. I am here to tell you that within a season's time I can have that wall rebuilt stronger and far more magnificent looking then when it was original than when it originally stood."

Instantly the Council was a buzz with talking. This went on for quite a while until Odin began to feel that his head had been pounded more then once by Thor's hammer. Signaling to his son Thor he had them bring is hammer down upon the floor in a very light manner. This was enough to lash all voices instantly so that Odin could have the floor to address the Council.

"Gar your work has proven your mettel, but for every deed there is a price. With all your projects we have paid you fairly and your students have also paid for the privilege of learning. What payment would you expect after rebuilding the walls of our city?"

"In return for guaranteeing your safety and security in a strong but beautiful manner, I would only ask for the hand of a beautiful Freya in marriage."

Instantly the hall was thrown into a chaos of loud conversation even louder than before. This time Thor had to wrap is hammer three times loudly before it ceased. Odin ended that day's meeting by telling Gar they would talk to him within a week's time and then give him their decision. So the Council meeting ended with a most unusual announcement that no Council meetings would be held for the rest of the week. Instead Odin would meet with certain assign small groups each day and hear what they had to say.

Gar was grateful for the week's time. He knew that in order to be successful in his quest having the support of his friend Loki was a must. So he spent the rest of the week persuading Loki to help him. First he just asked him as a friend but Loki refused. "There are thousands upon thousands of women here", Loki explained. "Hundreds of how already shown a great interest in you some who are more beautiful and talented than Freya by far. You know she's bound to a certain man, you have seen her with you a few years back, and I have seen him come and go many times since I befriended Odin. Life has limits Gar and we must respect them as they are set forth by the three Norns themselves."

No amount of logic from Loki would appease Gar. When Gar realized that Loki would not help him willingly he went to threats. Perhaps if he had a family of his own children from some mistress that he felt affection for he would've not threatened Loki the way he did. It was very obvious that he had no concept of how far someone would go to protect those they love.

"I built your house Loki and I know your secrets. Do you think I would be a fool and not keep a close eye on you and know your most intimate secrets? Most people think you have three wives but I know you only have one. Your wife never miscarried and the wolf in the snake are your sons the other two women being their wives. The cute little girl Holly I know she's had dead from the waist down if not from site the smell I easily recognize no matter how much fragrant balm is used to mask it. Would Odin your blood brother and the realm of the Ashnier be the friends they profess to be if I was to tell him all of this? Think hard upon this Loki for I will not hesitate to go against you if you do not support me in this endeavor."

Loki knew he had no choice in the matter about two things. He was forced to help Gar and get the wall built and then would have to destroy Gar to protect his family and his own life. So he gave some token resistance and then finally appeared to cave in to the requests of one who was once his best friend.

Odin certainly did not have a peaceful week. Many of the Council members would be more than willing to sacrifice Freya to Gar in marriage to have their fortifications rebuilt with very little persuasion. But Odin had a deep fatherly affection for Freya as well as great respect and was not about to allow this to happen.

So at the week's end when Odin called for the meeting of the decision Loki accompanied Gar. He requested that he be allowed to speak first and was granted permission. "Every idea has some good in it so do not be hasty to dismiss it right away. This man has done much for all of us the least we can do is discuss his request within this council. Send him out while we parlay and come to an agreement."

So Gar was sent from the meeting while a grand council was held. After a few hours many of the ladies and gentlemen at the council were beginning to think it was a perfectly reasonable idea for Freya to marry Gar in order to have their wall rebuilt. After all it was destroyed by the war with the Vanier and Freya was a truce gift given as part of the peace treaty. For centuries she had dwelt in Ashier and become almost as powerful as Odin. Prehaps she intended to conquer Ashnier as on domesticates wild animals had been the suggestion of several of the Asherian ladies. Having her marry Gar would set limits on her to ensure that the Vanier did not gradually assimilate the Vanier.

Freya was a dignified and well controlled woman buy when she heard this suggestion coming from the lips of her sisters she could not hold back her weeping. Not only being forced to marry Gar but to hear this bad opinion of her and old grudges brought up after so many years was just too great a pressure to bear without tears to release the strain.

For

"Give him only six months instead of a year to build his wall.", suggested Loki.

"He could never finish it in that amount of time.", replied Heimdall who is the chief watcher of the boundries of the city. No

"That the idea", Replied Loki. "You get half the wall built for free, you watch how he does it, learn the properties of the magic uses and build the rest yourself. Gar ends up with nothing because he could not complete the deal. If he refuses the deal no party is out of anything. "

Odin's great headache that he'd had for weeks abated a bit at this comment and he was able to smile. After much more discussion and some formalities associated with the Council of the Ashnier Gar was summoned back to hear their decision.

"From the first day of winter which begins tomorrow by the equinox until the first day of summer you must complete the wall around the entire city. Perform this deed and you may have the hand of Freya in marriage. Fail in this contract and you will receive nothing for the work you do.

Gar expounded and complained greatly about such terms and the Council was firm in saying there would be no negotiation. But then he became almost poetic in describing the love and desire he had for Freya and for that he would agree to the terms.

Now the Council made clear that Gar and Gar alone would build the wall. None of his students, apprentices, or any other outside help would be allowed. But in the end they did allow him to use his stallion Svadilfari to haul the materials to the building site. So oaths were sworn, contracts drawn up, and all was made ready for Gar to begin his task the next day.

The citizens of Ashnier were astonded at the speed and magnificence of the work Gar was accomplishing upon the wall. Several times during the winter and spring the gods would pretend to be the enemy and storm the wall with all manner of magic and weapons of war but through it all the wall held firm. Three days before the summer equinox the wall was complete except for the gates.

Now during these six months Odin held Loki under arrest and he was not allowed to leave the city. He knew that if Gar suceeded and obtained Frey as his wife he would be executed. Odin made this more then clear on a daily basis. Using his scrying bowel and combining his knowledge of magic with that of his soulmate and wife Angrbodea they came up with a solution they hoped would work. Gar seldom saw Loki during this time as he slept and stayed outside by the walls at his work site. So focused was he on his task and his lust for Freya he gave no thought to Loki or what he might be up too.

On the third night Gar was in a very happy and cocky mood. Leading his stallion Svadilfari down to the worksite they began their usual labors. But suddenly his horse stopped in his tracks refusing to walk one more step to haul the great net of stones which were the building materials. He snorted and nickered with great excitement and his lips curled back so that he could experience the wonderful smells that were tempting him. Out of the woods a beautiful young mare pranced and danced across the fields in a gracefal ballet ever nearing closer to Savadilfari. When she was beside him she whinnied invitingly and sang merrily of all the rites of spring. Then she turned her back to him whisked her tail to and fro and winked several times at him. Each time she winked she emited the perfumed necter which so excited the stallion that he strained and broke free of his harness and load. The happy equine couple eagerly ran off into the woods and medows and played the night through. At dawn Savadilfari return

happy and exhausted from his honeymoon. Gar realized there was no way he could finish in the time alloted and his temper burst like lava from a volcano.

Thus his true nature as a giant was revealed for he grew into a huge ugly monster of a man when he let go the control of his humors. Panicked the gods screamed for Thor who immediately came back from the East where he was fighting trolls and he seperated Gar's soul from his body with on mighty blow from his hammer Mjoller. Before he died Gar cursed the gods as thugs and the goddesses as whores. Terrified and in a great panic Savadilfari fled and fell from a great cliff and was welcomed into the misty land of Niflheim.


End file.
